Fireplace
by SharpieSam
Summary: Flame Prince sets out to burn Fionna's treehouse to the ground after being rejected. What happens when she finds him caught in the rain and takes him back to her treehouse?
1. Extinguish

_A/N: Characters are gender-swapped. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that-that-<em>human!<em>" Flame Prince rambled. Angrily, the fiery prince threw one of his chairs against the wall shattering it. Flamba quickly ducked avoiding the shower of splinters. "Who does she think she is? Toying with my emotions like that, disrespectful much? I am a prince, and I wish to be treated as one." Flame Prince continued as he wrung out the odd substance from the firecrackers from his clothes.

"Boy, the longer you keep rambling about this girl, the more you'll be convincing me that you like her." Flamba laughed.

"What?" Flame Prince shouted, his hair burning brightly. "I haven't been "rambling" about her!"

"You've been talking for three hours." Flame Prince looked out the window seeing the sun rise above the grassy hills. It was pitch black outside when he returned.

"Well, I still should not be treated like that." Flame Prince stammered.

"Have you even heard her side of the story? I mean really, Prince. Don't you think you're being just a little irrational? I know Fionna and she would never-"

"You're taking _her _side?" Flame Prince questioned angrily.

"Hey, I'm just thinking out loud here." Flamba said raising her stubby arms in defense. Flame Prince growled in annoyance.

"That's it! I'm going to go to her stupid tree fort to teach her a lesson!" Flame Prince said interrupting the fire creature. His fists burned with hot flames.

"Wait, what? Flame Prince really! I think you just need to calm down a bit and think about what you're doing. "Flamba pleaded.

"Shut it! I'm a prince! I can do whatever I want!" he yelled, his flames getting hotter and brighter. He was getting ready to fly out the window when Flamba grabbed the bottom of his pants holding him back.

"FP you really need to think this through! I mean, it's going to-" Flame Prince didn't care, his body burst into flames as he flew out the window igniting the grass he flew past. Flamba looked up as the sky darkened matching the hotheaded prince's mood. "…rain."

* * *

><p>"…and then she was all 'He's mine, tomboy!' and I was all 'Yeah right!' and kicked her tiara off." Fionna laughed as she and Cake walked down the grassy hills of Ooo.<p>

"MmHm. Dang Fionna you would do anything for that Prince Gumball." Cake teased.

"Heh. Yea well…" Fionna blushed at the thought of the bubblegum prince. Suddenly, thunder ripped through the skies and Fionna looked up at the dark grey skies. The black gloomy rain clouds began to engulf the little, puffy white clouds and cover up the sun.

"Oh glob. Rain?" Cake shivered as a gust of wind blew through her fur. Fionna felt a stray rain drop fall on her face one after the other. Lightning lit up the sky. Cake's tail frizzed and she shrieked in surprise before she made a dash for the tree house.

"Cake, wait! Come back here!" Fionna yelled angrily at the startled cat.

"Sorry Fi! I don't want to get my fur wet! I'll meet you back at the tree house, ok?" Cake yelled in reply. Fionna growled in frustration as the rain came pouring down.

The rain came down in thick, heavy drops soaking the lone adventuress. Fionna shivered as more and more rain fell making her clothes stick to her shivering body.

"Dang it, Cake! I can't believe you just left me out here in the rain! " She grumbled. Her nice black shoes and white socks were now coated with sticky mud and grass.

"You could have at least brought me my umbre-"Thunder cracked through the skies. Fionna yelped in surprise and dove in a bush. "Stupid rainstorm." She muttered. Fionna peaked through the leaves to see where she was.

"Not that far from the tree house I guess." She looked over to the distant pond where a two-headed duck pecked at something.

Something, or was it someone?

"Huh?" Fionna squint her eyes. It was hard to see through all the rain, but even with the violent fall of rain hitting her face, she could tell it was someone.

"Hey! Shoo! Shoo!" Fionna yelled and dashed out of the bushes waving her arms at the duck that flapped away quacking angrily at her. She glanced at the figure that lay on the ground.

"It's a boy." She whispered, and he seemed awfully familiar. "Hey, are you ok?" Fionna said shaking his shoulder. She rolled him onto his back so she could see who it was and she gasped falling back into a muddy puddle.

"_Who was that?"_

"_The prince of the fire kingdom." _

Cake's words echoed through her mind as she stared at Flame Prince.

"The prince of the fire kingdom." He was on the ground; his fiery hair extinguished and colors all a dull red-grey.

The first thing that came through her mind was to run when she remembered that Cake told her he was actually evil, but then she remembered how cute he looked when he blushed.

"No. No Fionna. You can't fall in love with him. He's evil, you're a hero, and you slay evil." She said to herself over and over. She glanced over her shoulder to see the prince, soaked, cold, and most importantly, weakened.

"I can't just leave him here. I'm a heroine and therefore it is my duty to save everyone, even villains! Right?" Fionna questioned herself. Another roll of thunder pounded through the skies and raindrops came down harder than ever, their heavy drops only making the mud muddier and the cold colder. She made up her mind. Without hesitation, she knelt down and lifted the shaking prince in her muddy arms the same way she did when she first met him. His clothes were muddy and soaked making it hard to keep him from slipping in Fionna's arms. Thunder ripped through the skies causing Fionna to jump.

"We should hurry and get back to the tree house." She said with a shiver and ran towards the tree house Flame Prince had been set out to destroy.


	2. Smother

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Got a bit of writers block. Thank you for all the wonderful comments!_

* * *

><p>"Oh man, I hope Fionna's okay." Cake said. She took a sip out of her mug and returned to mashing buttons on BMO's controller. The rain had not stopped since she got back. If anything, it had gotten worse.<p>

It wasn't long before a loud bang echoed through the tree house. Cake looked up from her game and BMO turned to look towards the source of the loud crashes. The door shook as Fionna kicked it down quickly. Cake flinched letting out a surprised yowl.

"Fi! What happened?" Cake yelped. Cake examined the poor shaking girl who was dripping wet from head to toe and caked with mud, but it wasn't long until Cake let out a loud defensive hiss and leapt towards Fionna.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, Cake!" Fionna shouted in shock and took a step back sending Cake flat on her face onto the wood ground. Cake didn't listen and she ran towards the knocked out prince. Fionna stuck out her foot out to Cake attempting to keep the defensive cat back. "Cake listen!"

"Nuh uh, Fi! Do you know who that is! I thought we already discussed this Fi! _Evil _remember?" Cake hissed.

"Oh come on Cake. Look at him. He may be evil but not even he deserves to be left out there for death!" Fionna replied. Cake didn't care and continued growling angrily. "Please?" Fionna begged and knelt down beside her sister staring at her with her big blue eyes. "Homies help homies." Cake let out a defeated huff.

"Fine but if he even gives you the slightest burn, he's back in the rain. I don't care if his fires are extinguished or whatever!" Cake muttered. "Jerky fireball." She whispered as she left and went upstairs.

Fionna weakly walked over to their wooden couch and dropped FP on the few scattered cushions. Fionna panted and wiped off the sweat on her forehead before realizing she was still covered in dirt.

"Aw lame. I already showered this month." She muttered with a pout and climbed up the ladder to retrieve a towel and clean set of clothes. "Keep a watch on FP will you, Cake?" Fionna yelled and went towards the bathroom.

"MmHm. Yeah, sure." Cake mumbled too focused in her game on BMO to care. She hadn't even realized Fionna went to shower until she heard the sound of running water. Cake flicked her tail and took another sip from her mug only to find it empty. "BMO pause the game." She said and stretched down to refill her cup with more coffee.

Cake stiffened at the sight of Flame Prince but tried her best to ignore the sleeping prince. She mixed a sugar cube into her dark coffee and remembered what Fionna had told her.

"_He may be evil but not even he deserves to be left out there for death!"_

"Well at least Fionna knows he's evil. She's not exactly _blinded _by love yet." Cake said with extra emphasis to the last word. A moan echoed through the small living room and Cake's tail quivered fluffing up in defense. Cautiously, the spotted cat peered into the living room to see the prince stir and flames start to glow again. "Oh glob, oh glob," Cake panicked and she tiptoed over to the ladder in a helpless attempt to escape the fury of the fire prince.

"Wha." A male voice muttered with confusion. Before she could think, Cake shape-shifted into Fionna hoping the prince would not attack a familiar face. For all she knew, the prince still thought Fionna had "killed" her. "Ow." He winced and gripped his sore arm. He blinked his eyes open and looked around in confusion before his eyes locked with Cake's or "Fionna's".

"Princess Fionna?" Flame Prince said with shock in his voice.

"Um. Yes! It is I, Princess Fionna!" Cake stammered attempting to sound clever. She had obviously failed when she saw the prince's hair almost instantly light up again.

"You! _You! _I thought I told _you _to never mess with me again!" he yelled. He swung his feet over the couch and stood up pointing his finger at the shape-shifted cat. The second his feet touched the floorboards, they lit up around him. Cake flinched backing up against the tree trunk. Flame Prince tightened his fists and they became engulfed in flames. He brought up his fist towards who he thought was Fionna.

"Flame Prince?" a confused voice said, but it didn't disturb the prince at all as he raised his fist ready to strike out. "Flame Prince don't!" Fionna cried. The girl, still drenched from her shower and only wrapped in a bath robe, ran towards the prince and grabbed his wrist.

"Ow!" he cried in pain from the water on Fionna's hand and turned to face his attacker. He was surprised to see it looked exactly like the person he was about to hit.

"Wha-but-you-?" the confused prince stammered. Fionna gave a concerned look at his wrist when she saw something much worse. She looked up to see her sister hauling a bucket of water on her back ready to dump it on Flame Prince.

"Cake no!" Fionna lunged forwards just as Flame Prince turned and was soaked with ice cold water.

"Ah! Ow!" FP screamed and fell on the ground unmoving. His colors were once again reduced to grey tones and the ice cubes slowly melted into steam around him. There was an awkward silence between human, prince, and cat until Fionna finally broke the silence.

"Cake!"

"What?" the cat shrugged.

"What was that for?"

"He was burning the house down!"

"That's not an excuse to knock him out!" Fionna yelled leaning down to help the fallen prince again.

"Nuh uh, Fi!" Cake looped her paw around FP's ankle and pulled him out of Fionna's reach towards the door. "I told you! One outburst and he's out the door!"

"Cake! That was all on you! You didn't even let me explain junk to him!" Fionna argued. Cake shook her head and dragged Flame Prince's motionless body towards the door. Fionna knew better than to fight her sister and thought quickly scrambling up the ladder.

"Cake! Drop him now!"

"No, Fi! I told you! No e-" Cake turned and her eyes widened to see Fionna with one hand holding her beloved satchel of catnip out the window and the other on her hip. "You wouldn't dare." Cake muttered with a growl. Fionna's face was serious and it was as if she said, "try me".

"I'll give you to the count of three."

"Don't do it Fi. This is for your own good." Cake said with a last hope of convincing the adventuress to abandon the prince and release her satchel of Nepeta cataria, as Prince Gumball called it.

"One," Fionna began.

"Fionna. _Don't._" Cake growled.

"Two."

"Monocromicorn gave me that!" Cake said, this time with a little more desperation.

"Three." There was a pause to see if Cake would release FP. When she didn't, Fionna drew her arm back and flung out the heavy satchel of catnip. Almost instantly, Cake yowled and flew out into the rain in desperation to retrieve her catnip. Fionna looked outside. The rain poured mercilessly.

"Sorry Cake." Fionna whispered and shut the windows to prevent any more water from leaking in. She glanced over at Flame Prince who was still sprawled out on the floor and let out a sigh before hauling him back up on the couch. Fionna looked down and noticed that she was still only in her bath robe and a blush crept onto her cheeks. She quickly crawled up the ladder again to change into her regular clothes to avoid Flame Prince waking up and seeing her practically naked.

Fionna returned soon smoothing her blue skirt and adjusting her bunny hat when she noticed the couch empty. Her eyes widened in fear and confusion that a fire prince with a bad temper was loose in her tree house.

"F-Flame Prince?" Fionna stuttered. The sound of boots echoing behind her were followed by a fiery hiss, and a hand reached out and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't burn you to ash now."


	3. Rekindle

_A/N: Sorry for the late post. This chapter is filled with awkward moments, just bear with me. :) _

* * *

><p>Fionna's blue eyes locked onto Flame Prince's fiery red ones and her body shook. She began to smell smoke as Flame Prince's fist began to burn her blue shirt turning the collar charred black. Her head swarmed with excuses but she couldn't find one. Fionna had no reason as to why FP shouldn't hurt her. According to what Cake had told her, she had convinced him to like her only to be rejected and now found himself waking up in her house. He had all the right to be furious. Desperate, she said the only thing she could.<p>

"I'm a girl." She answered pathetically. FP growled at the response and felt his fiery hair getting brighter with anger. Fionna winced as the flames licked her skin. Flame Prince's eyes softened when he heard her whimper. As much as he hated it, Fionna was right. She was a girl and it didn't matter whether or not he was evil, hurting a girl was the worst thing a guy could do. His mother would douse him in ice if she heard he burned a harmless girl.

"Whatever! I'm out of here!" Angrily, FP roughly released his grip and stormed towards the door leaving charred footsteps on the wooden ground.

"Wait!" Fionna cried out. FP threw open the door and a loud roll of thunder caused him to jump along with a few drops of cold rain falling on his orange skin. He gripped his arm in pain and tripped onto the ground. Quickly, Fionna slammed the door shut. "What's wrong with you? It's still pouring out there!" She yelled and ran to his side with concern. Flame Prince got back up on his feet and tightened his fists.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? First you toy with my emotions then you kidnap me? You are one screwed up chick!" He growled. Fionna simply looked at him with confusion.

"Kidnap? What are you talking about?" Fionna said calmly.

"You mean you weren't kidnapping me?"

"No! I found you passed out in the rain! I swear to Glob!" Fionna said raising her hands in defense. Flame Prince felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

"B-but what about seeing two of you?" he asked.

"That was _Cake_, my sister, not me! She's a shape shifting cat." Fionna answered.

"So was that who I saw in the kingdom?" Flame Prince thought. Gusts of wind rattled the tree house and Flame Prince shivered.

"Maybe I should start a fire?" Fionna asked rather awkwardly.

"Yo-you think?" Flame Prince snapped. "I'm so soaked and cold I can't even start my own flames!" he grumbled angrily rubbing his hands together.

Fionna couldn't help but grin a little as she turned to get retrieve some firewood. She returned quickly with an armful of wood and tossed it into the fireplace before seating herself some distance from FP. She took out a box of matches from under a floor board and struck one making a tiny flame and tossed it in the fireplace. To her disappointment, it quickly burnt out.

"Stupid matches." She mumbled and took out another lighting it. She threw it in again and to her surprise, it wasn't snuffed out by the logs but by a hand. She turned to Flame Prince who held the burning match in his hand while the flame grew brighter and brighter until it engulfed his entire hand. He threw the fire away into the fireplace quickly lighting it and casually leaned back on his palms as if nothing had happened.

"You're never going to light it with a small flame like that." He plainly stated.

"Heh. Y-yeah. Thanks." Fionna blushed. There was a long silence as the two teenagers warmed themselves by the dancing flames.

"So…" Flame Prince began breaking the silence, "That other you was actually your cat?" Fionna couldn't help but giggle at the question. "What's so funny?" Flame Prince asked with an irritated edge on his voice.

"Sure Cake is a cat but I don't own her. She's my _sister._" Fionna replied. Flame Prince blinked with surprise. Sister? How could that be? It was impossible, right? "I never knew my mom and dad. Cake's parents found me and raised me. Cake was _always _with me. We're more than friends, we were practically sisters." A pause followed as FP stared in amazement. "You know, in case you were wondering." Fionna added casually. Flame Prince shook his head bringing himself back to reality.

"I guess we aren't that different." Flame Prince sighed. Fionna looked up with curiosity.

"How so?"

"My dad died in a war when I was five, but unlike you, I knew him well and he was always there for me. After he-" Flame Prince's voice shook slightly at the painful memory, "passed on, Mom was never the same." Fionna listened with interest. "She locked me up in that _glass prison _because she was afraid the ones who killed my dad would come after me too."

Fionna felt guilt flood her mind. All this time, she and Cake thought Flame Prince was locked in there because he was evil and crazy.

"I'm sorry." Fionna said with sympathy.

"Heh. Don't be." Flame Prince laughed. He sneezed and shook from the cold. He looked into the flames and, without hesitation, put his hand in. Fionna flinched at the sudden action but remembered that Flame Prince was a fire elemental and that was probably equivalent to her putting her hand in the water. He drew out his hand engulfed in flames and stared at it with concentration until it died away.

Angrily, Flame Prince slammed his fist on the floorboards.

"Great, stupid storm made me sick." He grumbled.

"Sick?" Fionna asked quizzically.

"Yeah, what did you think fire people couldn't get sick?"

"Actually, yeah." Fionna replied with embarrassment.

"Well, unlike other elementals whose temperatures rise when they become ill, fire elementals' temperature drop and we get physically colder when sick." Flame Prince briefly explained.

"Is that why you're not burning the floorboards now?"

"Pfft. I couldn't even if I wanted to." Flame Prince retorted with irritation. "I'm to cold to even absorb the fire from the fire place." He looked to his side jumping back a little when he saw Fionna's face was now only a few inches from him.

"So-" There was a slight pause of hesitation from Fionna. "…so does that mean, you can't burn _me_?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for all the nice reviews! Leave another if you liked this chapter!_


	4. Warming

_A/N: My apologies ahead of time if there are some mistakes! I wanted to get this up quickly! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Flame Prince felt his face warm as a red blush crept onto his face. He felt Fionna's hot breath on his cold face. He glanced at her pink, smooth lips which were only centimeters from his. Fionna felt her own face warm up as she stared into Flame Prince's intense eyes. His cold breath hit her warm cheek and she gingerly lifted her arm placing her palm on his icy cheek.<p>

"Wow you are cold." Fionna gasped felling the Prince's chilly cheek. Flame Prince's blush deepened as he searched for something clever to say. Luckily, Fionna spoke before he could. "Maybe I should get some blankets." she asked sitting up.

"Y-yeah. Maybe you should!" Flame Prince snapped. Fionna jumped at the sudden exclamation and tripped on her feet letting out a surprised yelp. "Look out!" Flame Prince grabbed Fionna's arm, but instead of keeping her from falling back, he pulled her light body down and she fell on top of the prince. They didn't even have time to react when their faces crashed into each other and lips touched.

Their eyes widened and hearts beat quickly against their chests. They were frozen in the moment unable to even flinch. Thoughts ran through the two minds.

"Her lips are so soft."

"His lips taste like coal."

Fionna pulled away first and stood up with her face tomato red from embarrassment.

"Oh Glob I'm so sorry!" Fionna stammered with her hand slightly above her mouth. Flame Prince remained sitting up on the floor, his eyes wide with shock and face red as he stared at Fionna. She bit her lip. "I-I'm going to go get those blankets." She dashed up the stairs avoiding eye contact with the prince.

Flame Prince sat still with his eyes wide. He felt his lips tingle and his heart beat loudly against his ribs. His fingers hovered above his lips. He couldn't believe he had just kissed a water elemental!

"Maybe this can work after all." Flame Prince thought.

He felt a light cloth fall on his shoulders and turned looking up seeing Fionna there. Her beautiful golden locks were covering her expression, but her face was still red. Stiffly, she returned to her seat by the fire a few feet from Flame Prince. She held her knees up to her chest and attempted to hide the embarrassment from her face. FP couldn't help but grin at Fionna's childish behavior, but he didn't like the uncomfortable silence settling between them.

"Thanks for the blanket." Flame Prince said politely.

"No problem." Fionna mumbled.

"Aren't you worried about your ca-sister?" he asked trying to stir up a conversation.

"Nah. Cake got what she deserved. She'll probably just stay at Monocromicorn's till the rain lets up." Fionna said casually.

"Mono-who?" Flame Prince asked with curiosity.

"Monocromicorn. He's Cake's boyfriend. They-" Fionna sneezed and sniffed. FP looked over in concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Fionna said with a hesitant laugh. Flame Prince wasn't convinced. "L-look, the rain stopped. You should probably get home before your mom kills you." FP looked out the window in surprise. The sun was out and it was as if it wasn't storming just hours prior.

"Well, I guess." Flame Prince hesitated with his words. He and Fionna walked over to her front door. The light blue blanket was still draped around his shoulders. Fionna opened the door.

"Um, I guess this is goodbye?" Fionna said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess." Flame Prince took a step outside. For once, his boots didn't burn the grass right when he touched it. Fionna was about to close her door but a boot prevented the door from shutting.

"Wait." Fionna looked up at Flame Prince who stood facing her. "Back there, when you saved me. Did you mean what you said? Do you really like me?" he asked. Fionna felt her blush return. There was a pause as FP waited for his answer.

"No." Fionna responded. Flame Prince looked surprised. "I don't like you." Fionna opened her mouth to continue, but when she looked up, the prince was already gone. Tears flooded her eyes and she sank to her knees.

"I don't like you." Fionna repeated, her voice trembling. "I love you." She buried her face in her hands letting out a pitiful sob. She couldn't hide it anymore. She loved the prince of the fire kingdom.

A light cloth draped around her shoulders and she gasped as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"I love you too."

Fionna didn't even need to ask. She knew who it was. She leaned into his chest and felt her body relax at the sound of the prince's quick heartbeat. She enjoyed his warmth. It wasn't too hot as to burn her, but it wasn't too cold to cause her to shiver. He was just right. Fionna snuggled closer to the fiery warm prince. Her prince. Her personal fireplace.

Fionna blinked her eyes open trying to adjust to the dark, and looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" she whispered. She felt soft animal pelts under her fingers and her orange sleeping bag nearby. "I'm…in bed?" There was a soft purr and Fionna looked over to see her sister sleeping soundly in her wooden drawer. Was all that a dream? The adventuress let out a disappointed sigh and tried to sit up only to feel pain all over her body. She flinched, her hand reaching to her side feeling a bandage around it. She brought her hand up to see a thick bandage wrapped around her palm. She threw off her sheets.

Bandages and pain covered her body. Just by the feel of it, she could tell they were burns, and deep ones. She winced at every movement and her mind flooded with questions. What happened to her? Looking over, Fionna found her answer. A burnt piece of paper rested on her bed stand. Gently, she reached over and unfolded the paper. It was yellowed and the corners were charred. There was rough handwriting with blotches of burn marks scattered on it.

_Fionna,_

_I'm sorry to leave you behind so quickly, but we can't be together. It looks like I got better because I burned you again. No matter how hard we try, it's just not going to work. I still love you, Fionna, but it's best we stay away from each other, that way, you'll be safe, and I can't hurt you like I have. _

_Love you always, _

_Flame Prince_

Fionna felt her heart sink.

"That explains the bandages." She whispered sadly. She felt her tears threaten to fall once more and crumpled the paper in her fist. "Why can't I just like a boy?" Fionna looked out the window. A faint path of burnt grass could still be seen. Before she knew it, she was in her signature blue skirt and her mom's blood sword strapped to her green backpack. Fionna headed out the door, making sure to leave a fake note for Cake, ready to confront the prince once more. She may have let Prince Gumball slip away from her, but she wasn't going to let this romance burn to ash.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I may just stop this here as it is. Review if you would like another chapter! _


	5. Combust

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! Keep in mind that Flame Queen (genderswapped Flame King) still doesn't know that Cake was pretending to be Fionna from _Incendium_. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A loud slam echoed through the halls of the Flame Kingdom castle followed by the sound of boots. All attention in the throne room was diverted to the molten doors as Flame Prince stormed in. His head was hung low as he walked through the hall towards his mother, Flame Queen. Flamba looked over to the prince with a hopeful expression but before she could say anything, FP strolled past her without saying a word.<p>

"Flame Prince you've returned!" Flame Queen said cheerfully. She stood up and her expression immediately darkened. "Where have you been, young man! I thought I told you that you couldn't leave the Flame Kingdom without my permission! I-" she stopped herself. Without even looking at his mother, Flame Prince slipped into his glass lamp prison and shut the door hiding his face in his arms, holding his knees to his chest. "Hon? Are you ok?" Flame Queen asked hesitantly, knocking on the glass. She heard a mumble from the depressed prince. "What?" Flame Queen asked. She was answered with another mumble. "A prince does not mumble!" she yelled angered.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Flame Prince shouted his voice cracking. Flame Queen gasped at the outburst and was about to scold him when she saw something she had never seen before, her son cry. She bit her lip in guilt and reluctantly left the prince to sulk. Flamba let out a sigh.

"What did you do this time, Flame Prince?"

* * *

><p>Fionna walked through the fields of Ooo following the burnt trail of grass. The burnt grass crunched under her black shoes as she followed the trail. She winced and gripped her sides which were still sore from the burns.<p>

"What am I thinking?" she asked herself aloud. "Even if I get to the Fire Kingdom, I can't step foot in there without getting-"a rustle echoed through the forest trees and a shriek was heard. Fionna groaned in annoyance. "Great! Just what I need, more wounds!" she screamed angrily at no one in particular.

Fionna dashed through the trees looking behind every rock, searching for the distressed prince. Fionna jumped over a bush and stopped, looking around in the direction of the scream.

"Ah!" Fionna flinched taking a step back as a bright yellow and orange flame creature burst through the shrubbery and ran full speed followed by two hungry fire wolfs. Fionna turned and began running after the wolves, drawing her sword.

"What are those Fire Wolves doing in the forest?" Fionna asked. She swung her sword at the closest wolf and it howled, dodging out of the way. It growled at Fionna and barked loudly. Fionna kept her stance and pointed her sword towards the wolf that pounced with its fangs drawn. She swung her sword out and cut the wolf, giving it a light cut down the side of its muzzle. The wolf howled out in pain signaling for the others to retreat, and two wolfs whizzed past Fionna, their red hot bodies brushing up against her bandages charring them.

"Ow!" she gripped the side of her hip and winced at the mixture of charred bandages and flesh letting out a defeated sigh. "There's no way I can make it to the Fire Kingdom now."

"But you's already there." Fionna turned to see a familiar face.

"Flamba? What are _you _doing out of the Fire Kingdom?"

"Hey, I don't like that uptight kingdom either." She pouted.

"Whatever, Flamba, you should get back to the Flame Kingdom before I make you." Fionna added glaring at her.

"But really, I was lookin' for you's!" She added.

"Me?" Fionna said in surprise. The flambit nodded and walked over to Fionna inspecting her.

"So this is why he's so upset." Flamba said shaking her head.

"Who?" Fionna asked with confusion.

"Flame Prince of course." Fionna felt her face heat up and she turned, trying to hide her blush. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled.

"He feels really horrible about burnin' you." Flamba explained. "He's worried sick! Heck, he won't even speak to his _mother_."

"_He's actually worried about me…"_Fionna thought but quickly shook it away. "W-whatever Flamba, I'm in no condition to go to the Flame Kingdom." Fionna said gesturing to her ripped up bandages.

"No prob', Fionna. I'll just get Flame Queen to get you's some new ones, patch you's up a bit, ya hear?"

"One problem, Flame Queen doesn't exactly _like _me." Fionna grumbled.

"Oh, yea, I forgot that part." There was a silence between the two and Fionna sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way then-" she began.

"No! You's have to help Flame Prince!" Flamba said nudging her leg towards the kingdom.

"Flamba are you crazy? I'm going to die in there! I'm not fire proof like you Flamba!" Fionna defended.

"You's a hero! You's supposed to save princes in distress!" Flamba added.

"Yes, I know but-"

"Flame Prince is in distress! It's you's duty!"

"Flamba, let me repeat myself. I'm. Not. Fire. Proof." Fionna said sternly.

"All you's need's is flame shield and you's ready to go!"

"Flame shield? What?" Fionna asked digging her heels into the dirt.

"Flame shield. Didn't Cake tell you's?" Fionna shook her head. "The spell to make you's immune to fire?"

"Cake didn't tell me anything about that at all!" Fionna screamed in frustration. "I was wondering why she got out with just a burn on her forehead!"

"So…you's going to help or what?" Flamba asked. Fionna paused biting her lip in thought.

"Fine. I'll help." Flamba grinned. "But only because it's my duty as an adventuress!" Fionna defended.

"Sure." Flamba said slyly and she cast flame shield on Fionna beginning to enter the fiery pit that was the Flame Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Flame Queen nervously tapped her fingers against the armrest of her throne occasionally glancing up at her son who still sat in his glass lamp. She let out a sigh and opened her mouth to speak but quickly decided against it.<p>

Minutes turned to hours and Flame Queen was starting to get especially worried. She rose from her throne and turned to ascend the stairs and confront her son, but a loud bang stopped her in her tracks. She turned just as a guard came crashing through the doors and she quickly ducked as the guard flew past. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bruised and defeated guard who was knocked out cold and she turned to see none other than "Princess" Fionna.

"You!" She hissed and her flames grew ready to attack who she thought was a princess. Fionna didn't even flinch.

"I've come-" she began and Flame Queen glared at her ready to attack, "-to apologize."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review if you'd like more! _


	6. Heat

_A/N: Thank's for all the great reveiws!_

* * *

><p>Fionna clenched her fists and stared at the ground. Her whole body was tense as she waited for the Queen's permission to speak; instead she heard a loud booming laugh echo through the halls. She looked up and saw Flame Queen laughing hysterically and she felt her temper rise. Fionna had risked her life and her dignity to come and apologize to the queen and here she was laughing at her. Finally, the laughter died down and Flame Queen straightened looking at Fionna with a burning gaze.<p>

"You? Apologize? Well I suppose. After all you are a princess and I'm sure your mother taught you proper royal manners." Flame Queen smiled.

"That's the thing. I'm not a princess, your highness." Fionna began.

"Oh?" Flame Queen asked with new curiosity. Fionna glanced up to Flame Prince who still sat with his back to her in his glass chamber. Fionna frowned and looked back to Flame Queen clearing her throat.

Fionna told Flame Queen everything. How Cake had come to try to win Flame Prince's heart and how she had lied about her being of royal blood. Then she went onto explaining the reason for the prince's melancholy mood.

"When I found Flame Prince passed out in the rain, I took him into my house and-" Flame Queen interrupted Fionna standing up angrily.

"Wait. Let me get this straight, you _kidnapped _my son?" Flame Queen yelled angrily, her flames growing.

"What? No! No, no, no, no! It's not like that! I just-"

"You saw my son in a weakened state and decided to take him to your damn tree house without his consent?" Flame Queen asked.

"Well, yes but-"

"That is considered kidnapping!" Flame Queen screamed growing larger.

"Ok! I'm sorry! I just wanted to apologize for-" Fionna tried to say.

"No! Apology denied." Flame Queen hissed and without warning, sent a blast of fire towards Fionna. Fionna shut her eyes refusing to fight and braced herself for the burns.

"Mother, STOP!" A voice roared. Fionna looked up to see Flame Prince towering over her. He held his fists up at Flame Queen ready to attack his own mother.

"What do you think you're doing, young man!" Flame Queen scolded. He flames died down and she marched over to her son. "Move out of the way; let me finish off this sad excuse for a princess."

"Mother, she already told you. Fionna is not a princess. She is an adventuress." Flame Prince explained.

"All the better reason to melt her!" Flame Queen said cruelly. Fionna bit her lip in worry.

"Mother, listen. You can't 'melt' her. You can't be cruel enough to hurt a girl, right? Isn't that against the royal rules or whatever?" Flame Prince asked.

"It is against the royal rules for a prince to hurt a girl. Nowhere does it say that I, a _queen, _can not hurt a filthy human girl." Flame Queen spat.

"Then if anything, _I _should be the one apologizing her." Flame Prince began. Flame Queen looked at him in surprise. "I mean, I _did _burn her-"

"You burned her?" Flame Queen raged, her motherly instincts taking over. Her mood and tone instantly changed and her flames licked the ground. She grabbed Flame Prince's ear painfully tugging him over to her. "What did I say about hurting girls!" she yelled.

"It is un-princely! I know, mother! Ow! Mom! Please stop! I didn't mean to hurt Fionna!" Flame Prince whimpered under his mother's painful grasp on his ear.

"You, young man, owe me an explanation _and _an apology!"

"Ok! Just let me go, mother!" Flame Queen angrily let her son go and Flame Prince blushed with embarrassment. He didn't even want to glance at Fionna who was giggling behind him. He let out a sigh and began his story.

"I stayed with Fionna for a while, thinking nothing would happen if I hugged her, but soon, I smelled something burning and I realized it was Fionna. I really don't know how she slept through _that _but I quickly stopped hugging her and took her back to her bed." Fionna and Flame Queen listened with interest. "I knew you would scold me for hurting Fionna when I got home so I thought I'd at least help bandage up her burns." Flame Prince explained. Flame Queen looked over at Fionna glancing at the bandages that stuck out from under her torn and burned shirt and her eyes widened.

"Flame Prince…did you…" FP tilted his head in confusion and but quickly realized what his mother was hinting at.

"No! Mom, I didn't-"

"Did you _violate _her!" Flame Queen screamed. Both Flame Prince and Fionna blushed heavily at the comment.

"No! I-"

"Igneous Calescent Flame! I ought to spank you with the ice paddle for violating a girl!" Flame Queen said threateningly. Flame Prince grimaced.

"Please don't. I didn't violate her, I swear to Glob!" Flame Prince said.

"Then how do you explain that!" Flame Queen pointed over to the bandage that wrapped just below Fionna's breasts. Fionna blushed bright red and childishly tried to cover the ripped side of her shirt glaring at Flame Prince.

"Fionna, I swear I didn't see anything! I-" Flame Queen grabbed her son by the ear again and pulled him over to face her. They whispered to each other, occasionally glancing at Fionna who just stood there confused. Every once and a while she would hear words like "house" and "staying", but she still didn't understand what exactly was going on until Flame Prince and Queen turned back to face Fionna, Flame Prince blushing heavily. Fionna opened her mouth to speak but Flame Queen beat her to it.

"We have reached an agreement." Flame Queen began.

"You mean _you_ reached an agreement." Flame Prince muttered earning a light punch from his mother.

"Because I would like to spare my son from the embarrassment of a round of ice spanking." She said glaring at Flame Prince who flinched involuntarily. "I have made him your personal servant for the time being until you recover."

"Personal servant?" Fionna asked. Flame Queen nodded. "But your majesty, won't Flame Prince just end up causing more damage?"

"If he causes more damage, then he can be sure to receive double the spankings." Flame Prince rolled his eyes. Flame Queen flared up in irritation. "Do you understand, young man!"

"Y-yes!" Flame Prince stammered.

"No! Not 'yes'!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Flame Prince whimpered.

"Understand this is a test for you, young man! You better learn how to control yourself or else there will be consequences!" Flame Queen hissed.

"But I don't know how to control my flames!" Flame Prince defended.

"I wasn't talking about your flames." Flame Queen glared.

"Mom!" Flame Prince yelped hiding his face in his palms in embarrassment.

"Go get her out of my kingdom before she burns to ash." Flame Queen gestured. Fionna looked down noticing the blue hue of Flame Shield was starting to ware off.

"Yes, mother." Flame Prince said and led Fionna out of the kingdom, still blushing madly. Flame Queen smiled and chuckled.

"But, my queen," a small voice began, "ain't you's worried for Flame Prince's safety." Flamba asked with curiosity.

"I am more then sure that Fionna can protect him." Flame Queen stated with confidence. Flamba nodded in agreement. "But you really should follow them, you know, incase my son gets a little…excited." Flamba laughed.

"Don't you's worry, I'll keep an eye on em."

"Thank's Flamba." Flamba cleared her throat and looked up at the queen expectantly. Flame Queen rolled her eyes and threw a bag of coal towards the awaiting flambit who caught it without trouble.

"Later FQ!" Flamba shouted with a mouthful of coal and dashed out the door, following the two star-crossed lovers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'll leave it to your imagination as to what "ice-spanking" means to a fire elemental._


	7. Fervid

_A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! _

* * *

><p>Fionna strode through the grass making her way back to her tree house with the Prince of the fire kingdom following close behind covering her tracks with burnt grass. The silence was killing them both but they really had nothing to say until Flame Prince broke the silence.<p>

"Hey," he began, "are you ok?" Fionna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked down at her feet noticing that she was limping pretty badly.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, "it's just some burns, a-and I've gotten way worse." She laughed trying to sound tough. She continued to stare forward and continued down the path when she heard a rustle in the bush. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder looking at Flame Prince.

"What?" He hissed.

"Nothing. L-let's just keep going." Fionna mumbled and turned, taking a step towards the lake. Another rustle echoed through the trees and she glanced up in confusion. A thunk was heard and Fionna spotted a sliver of metal in the tree. She stared at it for a second before her eyes widened in realization.

"Flame Prince!" She turned. "Duck!"

"Duck? What's a-" Fionna pounced and knocked Flame Prince onto the ground just as a bucket of slimy swamp water hit her back. She felt her chest burn painfully at the touch between her and the prince. She looked down at Flame Prince who was blushing madly, his flames licking the air in surprise. Fionna felt her own face heat up and flinched at the physical burning from contact with the hot prince.

"A-alright!" Fionna stuttered regaining composure and turning with her back to the prince. "W-who's out there? Show yourself! Face me villain!" Fionna shouted valiantly. Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from behind.

"AH! Get it off me!" Flame Prince screeched. Fionna whirled around drawing her blood red sword and taking a defensive stance. Her eyes widened when she saw Flame Prince's face completely engulfed in a ball of white and brown fur.

"Cake!" Fionna scolded and started frantically pulling at her sister's fur until she finally yanked off a burnt angry cat. Cake let out a hiss at Flame Prince and clawed at the air.

"Stay back, girl! There's a creepy stalker in your tracks!" Cake yowled.

"Wait, Cake! It's not what you-"

"I'm going to gouge out his eyes and rip out his throat!" Cake screamed.

"No! Dang it, Cake! Stop struggling for a second and let me explain!" Fionna yelped. There was silence for a moment and then Cake stopped, retracting her stretchy limbs and panting heavily.

"Explain what?" Cake said eyeing the prince suspiciously. Fionna let out a sigh and opened her mouth, beginning her explanation on how the prince of the Fire Kingdom became her temporary personal servant.

"…so, seeing that Flame Prince burned me, Flame Queen thought it would only be fair if he-"

"You burned Fi?" Cake growled and her fur bristled. Flame Prince shook at the thought of another brutal attack from the cat.

"Cake! Let me finish!" Fionna snapped. "Yes, he burned me, but it's really ok! Flame Queen told him to help me out until I got better." Cake glared at Fionna still unconvinced. Fionna let out a sigh. "At least he bandaged me up instead of leaving me a cooked mess." Fionna said and rolled her eyes. Cake glanced at Fionna's body, inspecting the damage done when she suddenly noticed that her top was burned clean off after falling on top of the prince allowing her to see the thick bandage that wrapped around her _entire_ chest area. Cake's eyes widened.

"But, how could you bandage her this well without…" Cake mumbled distantly. Fionna tightened her grip on her sister as the words sank in.

"Cake, listen, it's not what you think!" Fionna said quickly, but it was already too late. Cake stretched out of Fionna's grasp and clawed at Flame Prince's face.

"What did you see you perverted teenager!" Cake hissed. Flame Prince batted the cat away growling angrily.

"I didn't see anything, _cat! _" Flame Prince growled as his flames licked the grass and sent it ablaze.

"Oh, it's on now!" Cake drew her claws and pounced only to be held back by a pair of hands.

"Listen, I _really _could use a bath now after that little _stunt _you pulled off, Cake." Fionna said calmly trying to calm the two. "Do you two think you could calm down enough just for the next few days?" Fionna sighed. Cake didn't take her eyes off of the prince. "_Please _Cake." Fionna begged. Cake thought for a moment before finally relaxing.

"Fine girl, just for you." Cake mumbled.

"Good, now I don't want to hear another hiss from either of you." Fionna said and turned.

"Agreed." Flame Prince moaned and placed a hand on his freshly clawed face. He began walking with Fionna's pace when suddenly something caught his foot. He looked down to see Cake's cat eyes shooting daggers at him.

"I'm warning you, punk." Cake growled. "Don't you _ever _touch her." Flame Prince gulped and nodded slowly. Cake smirked and stretched forward to Fionna's side and began walking and speaking with Fionna.

"This is going to be a long week." Flame Prince groaned and sped up his pace to meet up with the two adventurers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry, this is more of a filler chapter. The next chapter will be much more interesting! _


	8. Hot

_A/N: Thanks for over 5,000 hits!_

* * *

><p>Finally, the tree house was in sight and the small group of three sped to the door. Fionna and Cake didn't hesitate and ran in, Fionna tossing her green pack on the ground.<p>

"Home at last!" She sighed happily and noticed that she was short one. She looked over to the doorway and saw Flame Prince standing outside uncertainly. "Um, you know you can come in, right?" Fionna smiled, welcoming him into her home. Oddly enough, Flame Prince took a step back rather than a step forward. Fionna looked down at his feet and noticed that the grass was charred coal black. She slowly approached the prince and who looked down in embarrassment, trying to hide his face in shame. "Do you think you could calm your flames down just enough to come in?"

"Easy for you to say." He mumbled.

"_Understand this is a test for you, young man!" _Flame Queen's words echoed through FP's mind and he sighed heavily, drawing in a deep breath in attempt to calm his flames. He stepped into the wooden floors only to see a burnt footprint and he growled with frustration.

"Well at least it didn't catch on fire." Fionna said with a smile. "Don't worry; I think you'll get the hang of it." Flame Prince pouted and resumed with his calming breaths.

After about five minutes of heavy breathing, the prince was able to calm his heat down enough to enter the wooden home without setting it ablaze. Flame Prince grinned and looked up happily only to see that Fionna was already gone. He walked into the tree house and looked around in confusion, searching for the human girl.

"Finally decided to join us, boy?" a voice meowed. Flame Prince tensed and his flames licked the floorboards in panic. "Don't worry, it's just me. Don't set our house on fire!" FP turned to see Cake sitting on the couch and playing on some computer which he presumed to be BMO. He felt his temperature cool down and his tension reside.

"Where's Fionna?" Flame Prince demanded, but instead of answering Cake changed the subject.

"So you're Fionna's personal servant now, huh?" Cake mumbled.

"_Temporarily._" Flame Prince hissed.

"Do you think you could go get me the first aid kit? I got some nasty burns, no thanks to you." Cake said.

"Hey wait a second, I'm _Fionna's _temporary assistant, not yours, cat." Flame Prince growled.

"If you needed mommy-dearest to make it official I could just, oh I don't know, go into the Flame Kingdom and tell her that you hurt yet _another _girl." Cake meowed and pointed to her burnt patches of fur. Flame Prince gritted his teeth and felt his flames warming up again in anger, but before he could burn the house down, he drew a deep breath and glared at Cake.

"Fine, I'll get the First Aid kit, cat." Flame Prince said through clenched teeth and climbed up the ascent of ladders.

"And my name is _Cake! _Not 'cat'!" Cake called out.

* * *

><p>Fionna rinsed out the soap in her golden hair and began scrubbing off the layer of swamp goop that Cake had poured on her. She let out a sigh and grabbed the vile of chocolate scented body wash Prince Gumball had given her. She looked at the deep coffee brown mixture for a second and twirled the vile in her hands thinking about her last crush.<p>

"I wonder if he even misses me." Fionna sighed and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Gumball didn't love her. He only saw her as a knight, but what did Flame Prince see her as? _"I guess I'll just have to find out."_ She thought silently. Fionna wiped her tears away and let them wash down the drain, along with the gummed up heartache that came with them.

* * *

><p>"First Aid…First Aid…Where are you?" Flame Prince muttered nonchalantly. He looked through the shelves of swords and cases of weapons searching for the small kit without success. With boredom, he started to look in closets and doors skimming around for any trace of bandages.<p>

He turned the knob of a closet door and looked in to find a towering axe and glove which stared back at him. FP let out a surprised gasp and slammed the door. He drew in a breath and shook his head. "Normal chicks don't have closets filled with weapons that stare back at you. Come to think of it, normal chicks don't even have weapons!" Flame Prince huffed. _"Fionna really is something special."_ FP thought dreamily before he mentally slapped himself. "No! Stop thinking like that! You're her _servant._ Not her friend and _defiantly _not her lover!"

Flame Prince reached over to another knob only to find it was locked and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he heard something odd.

"Is that…running water?" Flame Prince felt panic take him and he dashed over to the opposite side of the room. _"Thank Glob it was locked." _He thought and continued his search.

* * *

><p>"Finally." Fionna breathed and turned the shower knob off. She wrung out her now clean golden blonde hair and took a deep breath breathing in the sweet chocolate scent that came from the repeated use of chocolate bath soap. She quickly snatched her towel and dried herself, wrapping it around her body afterwards and headed towards the door, unlocking it to retrieve her clothes which sat on her bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Flame Prince was now on his hands and knees searching under the cabinets and shelves for what seemed to be a lost First Aid kit. So far, all he had retrieved was a fistful of dust bunnies and splinters from the poorly cut wooden floor.<p>

"Dumb cat, there probably isn't even a first aid kit up here." Flame Prince growled. He slowly made his way to Fionna's bed. "She sleeps in a sleeping bag?" Flame Prince pondered. "Why would she do that if she could sleep in all those animal pelts?" Flame Prince touched one of the soft furs and felt it burn under his hand. He quickly drew away and continued to scan the bed only to find a fresh pile of clothing. Flame Prince couldn't help but laugh. "My mother would yell at me for leaving clothes out like that."

His eyes trailed down the pile which included a light blue shirt, a dark blue skirt, and of course her odd looking bunny hat which sat at the foot of the bed near a white box.

"Found it, at last!" Flame Prince exclaimed happily and took the metal case in his hands. However, something was very off. _"It's quiet." _Flame Prince thought. He furrowed his brows in concentration. _"The water stopped." _FP looked up and found that not only had the water stopped, but the door had also unlocked and opened with a figure standing stiffly at the doorway.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Feel free to leave constructive criticism! _


	9. Reheat

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! A note to those commenting without FF accounts, please leave a name down (real or fake) instead of using "Guest" or "Anonymous". I like to know who my commenters are (no I'm not a creepy stalker). Thanks!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Flame Prince froze in his place. His eyes widened at the sight of Fionna's dripping wet body wrapped tightly in a thin towel. He gazed at her long trailing blonde hair and felt his heart thump loudly in his chest.<p>

"PERVERT!" Fionna screamed and wrapped her arms tightly around her chest blushing madly. Flame Prince shook his head, snapping out of his trance, but couldn't take his eyes off of Fionna.

"Fionna? What is it, girl? I heard-" Cake stretched up the stairs before Flame Prince could speak and she saw Fionna's soaked body. However, that was not shocking to her, what shocked her was Flame Prince who was standing with his back pressed against the wall and staring at Fionna, what seemed to be, lustfully. "Avert your eyes, pervert!" Cake hissed and lunged towards Flame Prince. He shook his head and shut his eyes, covering them with his hands for extra measure.

"Sorry! Oh Glob I'm so sorry! So-" Flame Prince felt not only his face heat up, but also his flames as they burned a hole in the side of the sisters' treehouse and sent the prince falling from the top of the treehouse, to the grasslands below. Flame Prince flailed his arms as he fell hoping that Cake would stretch him to safety, but much to his dismay, he landed with a loud thud in the long grass which became burned on contract. Flame Prince moaned in pain and shut his eyes in embarrassment rather than discomfort. He couldn't shake the image of Fionna's girly curves and smooth peach skin out of his teenage mind. _"Stop thinking like that, Flame Prince." _He thought as he felt his flames spread further and further.

"What's got you's in a funk?" a voice piped. Flame Prince's eyes burst open and he looked up to see his flambit companion hovering above him, flicking her tail from side to side in curiosity.

"Flamba? What are you doing here?" Flame Prince asked and heaved himself up to a sitting position.

"Nothing." She said in a sing-song voice. Flame Prince rolled his eyes.

"Mom sent you to watch me, didn't she?" Flame Prince said dully, knowing his mother's paranoia over him.

"Maybe."Flamba hummed. FP let out a long sigh and fell back in the grass letting out a huff. "Hey, stayin' with Fionna can't be that bad. No need to go's all suicidal and jump outta the top of her house." Flamba laughed nonchalantly. Flame Prince glared at Flamba and glanced at the Cloud Kingdom above.

"It's not that." Flame Prince saw the image of Fionna flash in his mind and put his palm over his eyes as his blush returned to his cheeks. Flamba grinned at the sight and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, I see how's it's going." Flamba nodded. Flame Prince glanced at the flambit and sat back up.

"What are you going on about, Flamba?" Flame Prince questioned and looked suspiciously at her. She merely laughed and pointed at the prince.

"You like Fionna!" she yelled obviously. Flame Prince was red as lava now and he shoved Flamba off his lap, his flames growing in irritation.

"I-I do not!" Flame Prince stammered.

"Flame and Fionna sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Flamba sang mockingly.

"W-would you stop that!" he hissed, growing angrier and angrier.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Flamba sang and clutched her sides laughing. "You are so childish, Flame Prince!" she said between giggles.

"Says the one who's mocking a royal prince." Flame Prince growled and felt a fireball building in his fist.

"Flame Prince?" a light voice called. Flame Prince gasped in surprise and the fireball disappeared in the wind.

"Right on time!" Flamba sneered and dashed out of view.

"Flamba! You-" Flame Prince began and aimed his flames towards the direction where the flambit disappeared.

"Flame Prince?" he turned and his eyes met Fionna's. She stood there and looked at Flame Prince in confusion, tilting her head and her golden locks followed.

"F-Fionna?" FP stammered and stumbled to sit on a log. "Wh-what are you doing out here?" he asked. Fionna smiled and took a seat next to him. Her bright wet hair draped lightly over her shoulders and brushed Flame Prince's hand causing him to blush.

"I like to sit out here after I shower. The wind helps dry my hair." Fionna explained and brushed her fingers through her hair. Flame Prince frowned at the mention of her shower.

"Listen, Fionna, I'm sorry that I-I…I mean I didn't…I just…" Flame Prince paused. Again, he had no excuse to his rude actions to the human girl.

"Flame Prince it's no big deal really." Fionna said with an innocent smile.

"But it is! I've been taught to be a gentleman and I haven't been gentlemanly at all around you Fionna!" Flame Prince replied._ "It's because you love her." _A voice whispered in his mind. Flame Prince shook the thought away and cleared his throat. "I just…just want to apologize. I'm so-" FP stopped as Fionna leaned in closer to him. He froze in his spot and felt Fionna place a finger over his lips.

"It's ok, Flame Prince. It was an accident." She whispered and removed her finger. Flame Prince couldn't help but lean in too.

"Fionna…" he said softly. He felt the human girl's warm breath on his lips and his eyes fixed on her perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. His flames twitched in excitement. Fionna's heart beat madly in her chest as she watched embers dance in the wind.

A low growl interrupted the two and they both backed up in embarrassment. Flame Prince put a hand on his empty stomach and Fionna blushed with embarrassment as her stomach growled hungrily again. She glanced over to Flame Prince who bit his lip with a blush. She shouldn't help but giggle.

"Are you hungry?" Fionna asked with a laugh.

"No!" Flame Prince snapped and straightened up only to have another hungry growl emit from his stomach. "Maybe." He mumbled defeated and slouched in his seat. He heard a rustle of cloth and looked over curiously at Fionna who was rummaging in her green backpack.

"I think I have some..." Fionna mumbled tugging out various objects and dumping them on the ground. "Here!" Fionna declared and brought out a dark black drawstring bag. Flame Prince raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Fionna saw this and opened the tiny pack taking out a lump of coal. Flame Prince's eyes widened and he could feel his mouth drool at the sight of food. Fionna giggled at the prince's response and tossed the bag to him.

Flame Prince didn't hesitate to open the small bag and draw out a lump of coal, but something stopped him from devouring it. He threw it up in the air and caught it, feeling for the weight of the chunk.

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked in curiosity as she stuffed the excess junk back in her pack.

"I've never seen this kind of coal in my kingdom before." Flame Prince said.

"Well of course you haven't!" Fionna replied. Flame Prince turned to face her. "I-I mean, I found this mountain of coal in a cave during one of my adventures. You've probably never seen this kind of coal before." Fionna stammered.

"I see." Flame Prince popped a small chunk in his mouth and chewed it. His eyes widened and his flames grew, surprising Fionna a bit. "This is awesome!" Flame Prince smiled. Fionna's eyes brightened.

"Really?" Fionna exclaimed. Flame Prince nodded with a mouthful of the rare and delicious coal. "Well I just-" Fionna heard her stomach growl and her blush returned. Flame Prince swallowed and wiped his mouth.

"Are _you _hungry?" Flame Prince asked with a snicker. Fionna blushed and pouted playfully.

"Maybe." Fionna felt her stomach growl in defiance. "Ok, yes." Fionna groaned. She lifted herself off of the log and let the wind run through her long hair. "I'm going in for some _normal _food." Fionna said and walked back towards the tree house. Flame Prince, however, stayed put. "Well? Are you coming?" Fionna asked.

"Cake's going to kill me after that…incident. " Flame Prince admitted. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"She won't kill you." Fionna stated. Flame Prince still did not move and he folded his arms. Fionna did the same. "If you don't go in, I'll just stand out here with you and starve." Flame Prince was still unconvinced. "I'll starve to death and Cake will tell your mom about how it was _all your fault_." Fionna said dramatically. Flame Prince was on his feet in an instant.

"Let's go get some food!" Flame Prince said with a playful salute.

"What time is it?" Fionna waited for a response but all she heard was the wind blowing though her hair. She glanced back at FP who simply shrugged his shoulders. Fionna let out a sigh.

"It's lunch time?"

"I knew that!" FP laughed and sped up his pace to join Fionna.

* * *

><p>"He really does like-like Fionna!" Flamba laughed. Flame Queen rolled her eyes.<p>

"Of course he does." Flame Queen said sarcastically.

"Just you's watch, FQ! This 'punishment' of yours is goin' to become a 'gift' for them both!" Flamba said with a wink. Flame Queen glanced up at the empty glass lamp and she let out a worry sigh.

"It's just. He's been gone for so long. It's just not safe, Flamba." The worried mother said regretting her decision to send her son out into the dangerous lands of Aaa. Flame Queen got out of her throne and strolled towards her balcony.

"He'll be fine, FQ. He's got Fionna. Just wait and see." Flamba said and trotted out to the grasslands once again. Flame Queen turned and looked down towards the border of her kingdom at the snowy grounds of the Ice Kingdom, clutching the edge of the balcony worriedly.

"I hope you're right, Flamba."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, thanks for all your support! _


	10. Toast

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fionna burst through the front door of her treehouse and raced to the table.<p>

"I win! I got here first!" Fionna cheered and glanced over at Flame Prince who was huffing behind her. He straightened and brushed invisible dust off his clothes.

"Whatever." He mumbled with embarrassment that he had been beaten by a girl. Fionna walked over to the fridge across the room as Flame Prince took his seat by the table.

"Do you want anything, Flame Prince?" Fionna asked politely, but Flame Prince shook his head.

"No thanks, I have all the coal I need. Thanks for the offer though." Flame Prince replied. Fionna gave him thumbs up and continued her search for food in the makeshift fridge. He heard an angry meow beside him and looked over to see Cake glaring at him with her teeth bared. Flame Prince flinched and scooted further away from Cake in fear. He saw her claws extend and gulped.

"You didn't see anything, you hear boy?" she hissed. He nodded.

"Play nice you two." Fionna yelled from the far end of the room. She slipped on her bunny hat and brushed her bang off to the side. Cake glared at Flame Prince one last time before scurrying over to play with BMO on the couch. Flame Prince rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned back to see Fionna taking a seat beside him at the table with something in her hand.

"Looks like all we have is a slice of stale bread." Fionna mumbled and ripped off a corner of the floppy white thing in her hand. "Too bad the toaster is broken; I could really go for some toast." Fionna popped the ripped edge of bread in her mouth and chewed dryly as Flame Prince tilted his head in curiosity. Fionna blushed a bit and wiped the crumbs off the corner of her mouth. "What? It's just bread." It never occurred to Fionna that Flame Prince had never seen simple things like bread before, then again, he had been trapped in a glass lamp his entire life.

"What's toast?" Flame Prince asked with growing curiosity. Fionna couldn't help but giggle at how innocent the prince could be. "I'm serious!" Flame Prince growled.

"It's just…I guess…It's just heated or burnt bread?" Fionna stammered trying to find a way to explain what toast was. Flame Prince continued to stare in curiosity and brought his fingers up slowly and cautiously, as if the slice of bread was going to eat him instead.

"What's so good about burnt bread?" Flame Prince asked. Fionna shrugged and continued her chewing. _"Well if she wants burnt bread, I'm good at burning stuff." _Flame Prince thought. He brought his hand up to the soft surface of the bread and touched it. Instantly, it burst into flames. Fionna yelped and jumped out of her seat, falling onto the floor. "Oh Glob! Oh Glob!" Flame Prince flinched and quickly patted out the flames. Fionna slowly rose from the floor, clutching her chest as her heart jumped in surprise. "I'm so sorry about that, Fionna! I really didn't mean it!" Flame Prince said, his voice filled with guilt. Instead of yelling, Fionna started laughing.

"That's not what I meant by 'burnt bread'." Fionna laughed. Flame Prince was relieved that Fionna wasn't mad but couldn't help but feel irritated at Fionna's tease.

"Shut up, I just can't control my powers well yet." Flame Prince mumbled. Fionna shook her head.

"Ok tough guy, but we still have to visit Grocery Prince now that you've burnt my last bit of food." Fionna said gesturing to the black, ashy slice of bread. Flame Prince pouted with a blush of embarrassment and Fionna rolled her eyes turning to Cake. "Cake, Flame Prince and I are heading to Grocery Prince's kingdom." Cake jumped off the couch, pressing pause on her controller.

"Not without me you aren't!" Cake meowed and stretched up to Fionna.

"Cake." Fionna complained at her older sister's protectiveness.

"I don't trust him for one second." Cake hissed quietly to Fionna so that Flame Prince couldn't hear. "In the dark forest he could pounce any second and pin you down and-"

"_Cake!_" Fionna yelped, her face red with embarrassment.

"Hey! Which way is this 'Grocery Kingdom'?" Flame Prince yelled from ahead.

"Cake just trust me. _Please._" She pleaded. Cake crossed her arms and reluctantly nodded in agreement, slowly returning to the tree house. Fionna smiled and stood up, jogging over to Flame Prince's side.

"It's just beyond the Candy Kingdom. If you want we can stop by. You can meet Prince Gumball!" Fionna grinned and pointed to the bright colored kingdom. Flame Prince looked on nervously.

"Um. Fionna, I'd love to, but, candy and heat don't really mix well." Flame Prince frowned.

"Oh right, well we could always detour through the forest." Fionna recommended and bounded ahead, twirling around and walking backwards so that she could face Flame Prince. "I think you should meet Prince Gumball sometime though. He's really sweet. Get it? _Sweet?"_ Fionna laughed. Flame Prince couldn't help but laugh too at the corny joke.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Flame Prince's eyes wandered through the thick trees and he observed the new scenery. Suddenly, however, something caught the prince's eye. He squint his eyes at the odd blue thing rustling in the bushes and tilted his head in concentration.

"Gumball's sweet but you should really meet Marshall Lee. He's the coolest-"

"Look out!" Flame Prince knocked Fionna to the ground as an ice blast came hurtling towards them. Flame Prince felt his hand freeze up as the beam hit it and froze his hand to the front of a tree.

"Flame Prince!" Fionna cried out seeing the fire prince wince in pain as the ice cut off the fire to his hand. Fionna quickly jumped back to her feet and drew out her family blood sword facing their attacker, who she had already identified.

"Ice Queen! What the plum are you doing here?" she pointed the sharp end at the old queen as she approached.

"Well, well, if it isn't the tomboy." Ice Queen cackled. Her hands glowed with magic, ready to strike. "I'm here for the same reason you are, to marry that hot prince over there!" Ice queen pointed to Flame Prince who was still trying to melt away the ice surrounding his hand.

"Wait, but I'm not here to marry Flame Prince!" Fionna defended as her face became red with a blush.

"All the better! He's all mine!" Ice Queen said giddy and flew towards Flame Prince. Fionna instantly sprung in front of Ice Queen, blocking her from Flame Prince.

"Not a chance!" Fionna swung her sword, the blade barely missing Ice Queen. Ice Queen let out an angry shrill and her hands glowed, snow building in her hands.

"I'm tired of you stealing all the princes! You can't just let me steal one!" Ice Queen blasted at Fionna with her ray, but Fionna couldn't move to dodge it, afraid that Flame Prince would get hurt instead. Her feet quickly became frozen and Fionna struggled to move.

"Fionna!" Flame Prince aimed his hands at Fionna's feet in attempt to melt her free but Ice Queen beat him to it. Ice Queen quickly froze both of Fionna's hands as she tried to escape the ice and grabbed the human, lifting her off the ground.

"I've had enough of you ice-blocking my game! I think it's time to get rid of you, permanently." Ice Queen laughed and carried off a struggling Fionna.

"Fionna!" Flame Prince threw out an angry burst of fire from his good hand, only to miss and earn a mocking laugh from Ice Queen as she flew off.

"I'm going to burn you, Ice Queen." Flame Prince growled, shattering the ice around his hand.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Guest: I am not sure how many chapters I will write. __The story is also named _Fireplace _for the scene from chapter 4 and possibly a future scene. _

_~Review if you enjoyed! Thanks for all the feedback! _


	11. Douse

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and +100 followers! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to upload. School started up again and homework has been keeping me busy. Anyway, I will try to get back to uploading more. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>"Ice Queen! You old patoot! Come in here and fight me!" Fionna screamed throwing her ice bound fists against the bars of her icy prison cage.<p>

"Quiet, filthy human!" Ice Queen shrieked and threw a snowball at Fionna, which she easily dodged.

"What is your problem with me? And what are you planning anyway?" Fionna asked. Ice Queen turned and walked up to Fionna's cage.

"What's my problem with you? You're the one who's stealing all the best princes! You know as well as I do they all prefer you over me!" Ice Queen yelled angrily. "Why don't they like me anyway? Is it my hair?" Ice Queen said childishly with a pout and ran her blue fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong with you? What's wrong with you?!" Fionna screamed. "You steal princes and hold them in cages against their will expecting them to actually _like _you?! You are a sick old lady!" Fionna crashed the ice bonds against the cage rattling the icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to rattle the cage too much now would we? Otherwise we'd have a nice human kabob!" Ice Queen laughed as an icicle fell beside Fionna causing her to jump back. "Well. I suppose all there is to do now is wait." Ice Queen sighed and sank into her ice recliner, a penguin coming over with a glass of ice cubes on its head.

"Wait? For what?" Fionna asked suspiciously.

"Why, for that hot bod prince to come and 'save' you!" Ice Queen stated and crunched on one of the ice cubes in her cup.

"I don't need to be saved!" Fionna defended.

"It doesn't matter if you need to or not. Your boyfriend is going to come anyway. Am I right now?" Ice Queen grinned.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Fionna yelled with a blush.

"So I can have him?" Ice Queen said ecstatically.

"What?! No!" Fionna yelped.

"But you don't want him!" Ice Queen began.

"He's mine-!" Fionna shut her mouth, quickly realizing her mistake. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks and she tried to hide it under her bangs with little success. Ice Queen smiled and walked up to Fionna, giving her a cold grin. "What?" Fionna asked upon seeing Ice Queen's odd behavior.

"Jealous?" Ice Queen said.

"Wh-why would I be jealous?" Fionna asked surprised.

"Because after today, that prince is going to be mine!" Ice Queen cackled. Suddenly, an idea came to Fionna.

"Why would you want Flame Prince anyway?" Fionna asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ice Queen countered.

"Um, maybe because he's, like, fourteen years old?" Fionna stated glaring angrily at Ice Queen. The old queen simply laughed.

"That doesn't matter to me, girl! It's not like he's made of fire or anything!" Ice Queen laughed. Fionna looked nervously at her, opening her mouth to speak when a suddenly fireball hurled through the opposite wall, knocking Ice Queen off her feet.

"A-actually he is." Fionna nervously laughed. Flame Prince stomped into the room breathing heavily with anger. His flames licked the ceiling. Even at the opposite end of the room, Fionna could feel Flame Prince's hot embers on her skin. Ice Queen blinked in surprise as Flame Prince walked over to the shaky queen. Flame Prince yanked her up by the collar of her dress and his eyes burned angrily in front of hers.

"You!" Flame Prince growled, singeing her dress. "Are you the hack who stole my girl?!" He yelled bringing his flaming hand up. Ice Queen's eyes widened in surprise and Fionna was shocked herself.

"Wh-what? I didn't- I- I didn't steal her! I-" Ice Queen stammered pathetically.

"Liar!" Flame Prince aimed a fireball at Ice Queen's face, ready to burn the old lady beyond recognition when a voice screamed his name.

"Flame Prince!" Fionna cried out. Flame Prince snapped out of his trance and looked up to see Fionna pointing to something. "Look out!" Ice trapped Flame Prince's arm and he screamed out in pain. Ice Queen took this opportunity to kick the fiery prince to the ground.

"Sorry hot stuff, looks like this relationship just isn't going to work out." Ice Queen shook her head.

"You think?" Flame Prince screamed and stumbled to his feet.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about us. I was talking about you and that pathetic human over there." Ice Queen grinned evilly and turned towards Fionna, a sharp icicle forming in her palm. Fionna tensed and her fists tightened, ready to defend herself as Ice Queen brought the tip of the icicle to the human's neck. Fionna flinched but couldn't move her ice bound feet. "You've been ice-blocking my game long enough, Fionna. Hope you don't mind, but I'll be taking the princes now." Ice Queen victory laugh was cut short when suddenly her body flew forward, sending her crashing into the ice cell and leaving a gaping hole. Fionna looked down in surprise seeing the queen's back half cooked and burned to a crisp.

"Fionna!" Flame Prince quickly melted Fionna's binds and pulled her into a hug, causing her to wince. "S-sorry. I'm just glad you're ok." There was a rustle of cloth followed by a moan and the two tensed, looking back and seeing Ice Queen stirring.

"Come on!" Fionna grabbed Flame Prince's wrist, ignoring the stinging pain and ran with him stumbling behind. Flame Prince staggered behind her when suddenly a stinging pain ran up his leg.

"Ah!" Flame Prince fell to the ground and looked down, seeing his leg encased in ice.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." Ice Queen growled. Her hand glowed light blue and Flame Prince could see the ice ominously crawling up his leg and around his body. He let out a scream of pain and fought to break out of the ever growing ice.

"Flame Prince!" Fionna screeched to a halt and turned to face the fallen prince.

"Fionna, duck!" Flame Prince warned with a wince. She glanced at him with confusion and looked up. Fionna yelped in surprise when icy snow blasted her body and sent her flying out the window and down to the surface of the Ice Kingdom. "Fion-!" Ice crawled up around Flame Prince's mouth, muting him and causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious and encased in a deadly block of ice.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, I accept constructive criticism! _


	12. Steam

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Again, thanks for your reviews and here is chapter 12! _

* * *

><p>"Flame…Prince…" Fionna mumbled. She blinked trying to clear the blurry image before her and put a hand on her throbbing forehead. "What…happened." She slurred and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.<p>

"_You're not getting away from me that easily."_

"_Fion-!" _

"Oh Glob, Flame Prince!" Fionna's eyes flew open and she shoved herself off the snowy ground. "Ah!" She winced and fell backwards, gripping her arm in pain. She looked over at her shoulder blade which had a deep cut running from the top to just below her armpit. She hissed in pain and gently sat up, further inspecting the severity of the wound. She considered going home and fixing it up with stitches but then remembered who was frozen in the chamber above her. Quickly, she flipped open her backpack and took out a roll of bandages, hastily wrapping it around her wounded shoulder.

"Well, that'll have to do." Fionna sighed and rubbed her sore back. She glanced up at the broken window several feet above her. "Thank Glob I fell in the snow, otherwise I would've gotten more than just a sore back and a cut." Fionna grabbed her pack, stuffing the roll of bandages in. With her good arm, she slung her demon blood sword behind her, ready to use.

"I'm coming for you, Ice Queen." Fionna said and made her way through the icy castle to the top chamber. "This time, I'm taking _my _prince back."

* * *

><p>"Wenk."<p>

"What do you mean 'dangerous'." Ice Queen asked angrily.

"Wenk wenk." The tubby penguin chirped.

"So what if he's made of fire? If he could make it work with that human then it can work for me, the queen of ice."

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk." The penguin said flapping its arms.

"Oh shut up, Guntress." Ice Queen said with irritation and walked over to the cage at the other end of the room. "Oh Flame Prince, how is my hot bod prince doing?" Ice Queen said in a sing-song voice. She leaned on the ice bars of the cage and looked at Flame Prince who stood still frozen. Ice Queen let out a sigh.

"Oh fine give me the cold shoulder. You'll warm up to me eventually." Ice Queen smirked and ran her blue finger down the prince's frozen cheek.

"Ice Queen!" A voiced screamed in anger. Ice Queen turned around, hardly surprised, to see Fionna the Human standing at the door.

"Well, well. Look who decided to stop by." Ice Queen smiled. "It's your ex-girlfriend, Fionna, Flame Prince!" she cackled.

"We were never together." Fionna said through clenched teeth as a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Oh yes. You two were just 'friends'." Ice Queen said making air quotations at the word "friends".

"You've stolen countless numbers of princes, Ice Queen, and I've saved countless numbers of princes. This will be no different." Fionna said taking her stance with her demon blood sword in hand.

"Oh contraire, Fionna, for this time, I have the upper hand." Ice Queen stated straightening herself. "One, you're wounded pretty badly, and two, your magic cat isn't here to help you. I'm sure to win now!" Ice Queen laughed and shot a bolt of ice at Fionna. She quickly sliced the ice bolt in half and glared at Ice Queen.

"For the last time, Ice Queen, Cake is my sister, not my cat. And another thing, you have someone I want and that's enough motivation I need." Fionna ran forward and sliced her sword towards Ice Queen who dodged it.

"Oh? You mean the motivation of love?" Ice Queen said teasingly. Fionna's face reddened and she glared at Ice Queen.

"What? N-no! It's just my heroic duty!" Fionna yelped.

"Sure it is." Ice Queen said sarcastically. "No matter, you still aren't getting him." Ice Queen drew an ice sword from her palms and aimed at Fionna who blocked with her blood red one. Fionna glared angrily.

"Ice Queen, just let him go!" Fionna ducked as an ice whizzed past her.

"Why should I?" She blasted an ice dagger towards Fionna and she jumped, punching Ice Queen in the face. The old queen flew back and the icicles above rattled around her before falling to the ground, barely missing the queen and instead, impaled the ground around her. Ice Queen stood with irritation and glared at Fionna from her icicle cage.

"Guntress! Get her!" Ice Queen commanded. The penguin stared at her and then at Fionna and shook its head.

"Wenk."

"What do you mean no?" Ice Queen screamed.

"Wenk, wenk." The penguin replied.

"Look, I don't care if you don't like Flame Prince!"

"Wenk wenk!" The penguin quacked and threw a bottle on the ground out of habit.

"What? I can't let Fionna win!" Ice Queen hissed.

"Wenk." The penguin said and turned, facing away from Ice Queen.

"Guntress you-!" Fionna looked at Ice Queen who continued to bark orders at the disobeying penguin. Quietly, she tip-toed over to frozen Flame Prince and grabbed him, trying to make a dash to the exit, but the ice made his body twice as heavy and her wounded shoulder didn't help with the situation. She yelped in pain and looked back to see red blood spreading on the bandage.

"Fine, Guntress! I'll deal with you later!" Ice Queen yelled angrily and blasted snow towards Fionna and Flame Prince. Fionna didn't even have time to duck when the snow struck both her and the frozen prince, throwing them down the stairwell.

Fionna clutched tightly to Flame Prince as they tumbled down the steps. Fionna's head hit the steps and she winced in pain. Disoriented and dizzy, she stumbled out the castle, running for as long as she could stay conscious before she collapsed at the border of the Ice Kingdom and the grasslands, her head bruised and Flame Prince frozen beside her. Fionna's eyes drooped and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review if you enjoyed it! Thanks! _


	13. Scorching

_A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit confusing! I wanted to get this posted soon! Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>"Fionna…" The human girl let out a pained moan and squeezed her eyelids tightly. "Fionna."<p>

Bright lights beamed into her vision as Fionna blinked her eyes open, painfully rubbing her head. She winced as she sat up, her back sore and bruised.

"Fionna." She tensed as a voice called her name and she looked around the empty grasslands. "Over here, Fi." She quickly turned to the source of the voice and saw Flame Prince smiling despite still being half frozen.

"Oh Glob, Flame Prince! Are you ok?" Fionna said with concern and helped the frozen prince to his feet. He winced at his numb body.

"Uh, yeah. You could say that." Flame Prince hissed in pain. Fionna looked at him with concern. "I'm ok, really. More importantly, are you?" He asked gesturing to her bandaged shoulder. Blood caked the outside of the bandage.

"I'm fine. I've had way worse." Fionna said laughing it off. Flame Prince looked at her unconvinced.

"No way, you need to see a doctor or something!" Flame Prince exclaimed.

"Well first we need to get you out of there." Fionna said putting her hand on her cheek, trying to figure out a way to get the prince unfrozen with complete disregard for her own wounds.

"Fionna, you been out for hours! Look! The sun's even down!" Fionna looked up and noticed the dark sky. It was still daylight when she broke into Ice Queen's castle. "I mean, you've been knocked out long enough for my head to melt free from the warmth of the _sunlight_!" Flame Prince said looking up at the night sky.

"W-well…All the more reason I should wait for you!" Fionna stammered with a blush. Flame Prince looked at her with a confused expression. "I mean, what if I pass out on the way there? I don't think your mom would like that." Fionna reminded. Flame Prince winced at the thought.

"Alright, alright." Flame Prince sighed with defeat. There was a moment of silence before FP spoke up. "Well, any ideas on how to get me out of here?" He asked. Fionna tapped her chin deep in thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she excitedly turned to him.

"I have an idea!" She grabbed her sword from the grass and took a stance.

"F-Fionna? Wh-what are you doing?" Flame Prince shook.

"Stay absolutely still." Fionna said. She positioned her sword over the ice on his chest.

"Wait what are you-?" Flame Prince screamed in horror. Fionna brought up her sword over her head and readied herself. "WAIT! Wait, wait, wait stop!" Flame Prince screamed trying to move away, only to fall on his face.

"Flame Prince!" Fionna dropped her sword and helped the frozen prince up. Flame Prince shook his head.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked with wide eyes. Fionna blushed.

"N-no! It's just all I could think of!" Fionna stammered. "It's not like you had any ideas." Fionna muttered.

"Ok, ok, it's not your fault. Just, you can't go around swinging swords at people. I'd like to go home in one piece." Flame Prince chuckled. Fionna laughed too.

"Sounds like a good idea." She said and leaned up against a tree. "So what are we going to do?" Fionna asked.

"I don't know. I'm too cold to melt myself out." Flame Prince said sadly. His hair pathetically flickered dimly.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Fionna said reassuringly.

"Yes it is!" FP yelled angrily. Fionna flinched. "If I had better control of my powers, I could've saved you when the Ice Queen attacked. If I had better control of my powers, I could melt myself out of this frozen mess!" His anger died down to sadness. "If I had better control, I wouldn't burn you." Flame Prince sighed and looked at the floor. All he could think about was the pain he put Fionna through since he had met her. He even hit her the first time they met. Fionna didn't deserve a jerk like him.

"Flame Prince." Fionna touched his cold cheek but he turned away from her.

"No. I can't hurt you anymore." He said. Fionna frowned.

"Flame Prince." Fionna persisted and Flame Prince felt her warm breath on his face. His cheeks heated up in a blush.

"Glob, Fionna! Stop! You deserve someone better! I don't want to burn you!" Flame Prince said angrily and turned his head. His lips crashed into Fionna's and his eyes widened. Fionna's eyes were closed as she deepened the kiss. Flame Prince felt his body heat up and he tried to pull away to prevent burning the human but Fionna's arms were laced around his neck. Flame Prince gave up on resisting and wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss. The ice was no longer a problem for it had melted away as his flames grew. A tear slid down Fionna's cheek and Flame Prince winced when it hit his cheek, pulling away. He gasped in horror when he saw Fionna's arms red with burns and her lips on the verge of bleeding. Fionna saw this and tried to speak but whimpered at the action.

"I hurt you again." Flame Prince frowned. Fionna sighed and walked into the forest. Flame Prince watched her leave. She turned at gestured for him to follow. Flame Prince didn't budge. Fionna rolled her eyes and stormed over, almost grabbing his fiery wrist so she could pull him along.

"Ok! Ok. I'm coming." Flame Prince said and stood a safe distance beside her. Fionna limped beside him and kept quiet to prevent her lips from getting any more hurt. He would offer to carry her, but it would just worsen the situation.

"So, where are we going?" Flame Prince asked with curiosity. Fionna pointed to a towering kingdom ahead and Flame Prince gulped nervously.

"The Candy Kingdom."

* * *

><p>"Heading to see Gumball, eh?" Flamba chuckled. She scampered behind them, hiding herself in the bushes. The two teenagers walked silently through the forest, unknowing of the flambit following them. Flamba stopped suddenly and thought for a second.<p>

"Did I ever teach Flame Prince how to cast flame shield?" She asked herself. She tapped her chin and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out himself."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you liked Chapter 13! Please leave a review! _


	14. Bake

_A/N: So sorry for taking so long! Thank you all so much for 200+ reviews I try to update every month but I had a bit of a set back! Without further ado, here is Chapter 14- Bake. _

* * *

><p>"Ow." Fionna winced. She put her hand over her mouth. Flame Prince looked at her in concern.<p>

"Fionna, you really shouldn't try to speak. I burnt your lips pretty badly." Flame Prince said with a frown. Fionna looked at him with a weak smile.

"I'm fine." She insisted. She gently put a chunk of ice she got from the border of the Ice Kingdom on her burnt lips.

"Is there anything I can do?" FP said with concern. Fionna shook her head. She tried to say something but she winced trying to open her mouth.

"Halt!" Fionna and Flame Prince looked up to see two huge banana guards standing at the entrance of the Candy Kingdom, a bright golden staff was in each of their hands. Flame Prince took a step back nervously. Fionna looked at him with confusion and walked up to the two guards with a smile.

"Hi Steve, Dan. Do you guys mind letting me in to see Gumball?" Fionna said with a wince at her burnt lips.

"We have no problem with _you _going through. You're always welcome in the Candy Kingdom, Fionna! We're more concerned about fire boy back there." Dan, the bigger of the two guards, said and pointed his staff at the fire elemental.

"Guys, guys, relax. He's with me." Fionna smiled and stood next to Flame Prince. The two guards looked at each other, then back at Fionna.

"If you say so, Fionna." Steve said and reluctantly let the two into the Candy Kingdom. Fionna walked in with Flame Prince following slowly behind. He looked dimmer than usual but Fionna just assumed that was because he had been trapped in ice for quite some time. She was fairly certain Gumball would be happy to see Flame Prince.

Candy citizens looked at them with fear and they bolted back into their little homes, locking their doors. Some even looked…angry? Fionna glanced back at Flame Prince who had his hands dug in his pockets and his face written with nervousness. She wanted to ask what was wrong but her lips stung with pain every time she opened her mouth.

Eventually, the two reached the giant candy doors of the towering castle. Fionna knocked on the door and waited for a response. The two could hear footsteps approach the doorway and Flame Prince took a step back, thinking about escaping when the doors swung open. Flame Prince quickly hid behind Fionna. Prince Gumball stood at the open doors with his lab coat on his shoulders. He was smiling when he saw the human standing at his door but gasped when he saw her damaged lips.

"Oh my Glob, Fionna! Are you ok?" Gumball said with concern. Fionna simply nodded. "What happened?" Gumball asked. Fionna didn't speak. Instead, she took a step to the side to reveal Flame Prince who was hiding. He nervously smiled and waved his hand at Gumball. The prince stiffened at the sight of the fire prince and quickly grasped Fionna's hand, yanking her into the castle and shutting the doors. Fionna stumbled in surprised.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Gumball hissed, demanding an answer.

"He-" Fionna winced and put her hand over her lips in pain. Understanding, Gumball dug into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a vile with a tag labeled "Cyclopes Tears". He put a few drops onto a handkerchief and gave it to Fionna who quickly dabbed the magical healing water on her lips.

* * *

><p>Flame Prince stood outside. His hand hovered over the door, but he refused to knock. The prince had been completely terrified of Prince Gumball since he was a child. FP knew Gumball was the only one that had the power to lock him up in a glass prison for years. Not even his mother could contain him, yet this one bubblegum prince could imprison this feral flame boy. That is what scared him the most. If he acted out of line, he was almost certain he would be sent right back into that cursed lamp. He listened to the muttering inside.<p>

"What are they doing?" Flame Prince thought. "What if he's doing something to Fionna?" FP thought with horror. He quickly brought his hand up to knock at the door urgently.

* * *

><p>"Fionna? Are you ok?" Flame Prince said from outside.<p>

"I'm fine, Flame Prince!" Fionna reached over to open the door but Prince Gumball held her back.

"Wait, Fionna. I don't think letting Flame Prince in here is a good idea." Gumball whispered.

"Why is that?" She asked with her lips were fully healed. Gumball bit his lip nervously.

"Flame Prince and I aren't exactly the best of friends." He said. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Well now's a good time to make new friends." Fionna stated and opened the doors for Flame Prince. "Sorry, FP." Fionna said, but Flame Prince didn't seem to be paying attention. FP glared at Gumball angrily, his flames licking the ground.

"Can we get going now?" Flame Prince asked Fionna with an edge on his voice. Gumball winced at the cruel remark. FP made it very clear that he did not want to be within the presence of him. Fionna frowned and shook her head.

"I think we can stay over for a while. I am a little hungry. We never did get to the Grocery Kingdom for food." Fionna reminded. Flame Prince frowned in annoyance but didn't question her. After all, he had to listen to Fionna or his mother would never let him hear the end of it.

"Fine, but we should hurry or Cake is going to get worried." Flame Prince said stepping into the candy castle. The three ventured through the castle halls, an awkward silence filling the air.

"The castle sure is quiet today, Prince Gumball." Fionna noted. Usually the royal castle was bustling with movement of candy people running to and fro, but today it was completely stagnant.

"Well, I had many important matters to attend to today so I asked the citizens to keep quiet for the day." Gumball said nervously. Fionna glanced at him with suspicion.

"Ok?" She mumbled. They made their way into the empty kitchen and Gumball opened his fridge. He swiped a tray of pink frosted cupcakes and shut the door with his foot.

"Here you are, Fionna. I made these a while back but I can't finish them all. You can just return the plate to me later." Prince Gumball said with a smile.

"Thanks, Gumball!" Fionna said stuffing one of the frosted cakes in her mouth.

"You best be on your way now. Cake must be worried sick." Gumball said with concern. Fionna nodded in agreement.

"Good point. Come on, Flame Prince." She said turning and leaving out the door.

"Finally." FP mumbled and followed behind the golden haired heroine.

"Wait, Flame Prince." Gumball said. Flame Prince stopped in his tracks and turned to the pink haired prince.

"What do you want, Gumball? Let me guess, you want to lock me back up for all eternity, right?" Flame Prince asked angrily.

"No, no, just the opposite, actually." Gumball said. "I wanted to apologize for locking you up for so long. I should have tried to help you with your…condition." Gumball said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright green amulet. Flame Prince eyed the gem suspiciously.

"How is _this _supposed to help me?" Flame Prince asked.

"This is something I've been working on. It is a flame neutralizing gem. As long as you're wearing this gem, it will make your flames harmless to anyone." Gumball explained. Flame Prince's eyes went wide.

"You mean…" Flame Prince started.

"You can't hurt Fionna." Gumball said. Flame Prince griped the gem in shock. He didn't know what to say. If this gem really could protect Fionna from getting burned, it would change everything.

"Are you serious?" Flame Prince asked with a hint of doubt. Gumball nodded.

"Consider it an apology gift." Gumball said with a smile.

"Flame Prince! Are you coming or what?" Fionna yelled from outside.

"Coming Fionna!" Flame Prince replied. He stuffed the gem in the pocket of his pants and ran out, mumbling quick thanks to Gumball.

"What took you so long?" Fionna asked impatiently.

"I just…needed to get something." Flame Prince replied. Fionna tilted her head curiously, but just shrugged and walked ahead, with Flame Prince following beside.

* * *

><p>"Glad that's over." Gumball sighed. He walked towards his lab when he saw Peppermint Maid heading his way.<p>

"Peppermint Maid! Could you please bring me a cup of tea to the lab?" Gumball asked politely. Peppermint Maid narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

"You can't fool me, demon." She hissed. Prince Gumball took a step back in shock.

"Are you feeling well, Peppermint Maid?" Prince Gumball asked with concern. Peppermint Maid hissed at him.

"Get out of the Prince's body, Lich Queen!" She snapped. There was a silence in the hall. Prince Gumball looked at the little candy mint angrily, his eyes turning green.

"Fine, you caught me." Lich Queen phased out of Prince Gumball's body and the Prince fell limp into Peppermint Maid's thin arms. "No matter, the damage is already done." She laughed and flew out of the Kingdom into the night.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for being patient with me! Leave a review if you enjoyed!_


	15. Spark

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This month is a busy month for me. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 15: Spark!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"There was this one creepy girl who came into the throne room screaming 'I want that prince and there's nothing you can do to stop me!'. Of course, my mom instantly disintegrated her." Fionna laughed at Flame Prince's comment. "Laugh now, but realize that could've happened to your sister if she wasn't careful!" Fionna stopped laughing and bit her lip.<p>

"Well that isn't the first stupid thing Cake's done." Fionna said to lighten the mood. Flame Prince raised his brow.

"Do tell." He said. They walked through the Candy Kingdom forest back towards Fionna's treehouse. The sun was setting giving the sky a nice dark orange color.

"Well, there was this one time where she tried to stay up all night to watch her kittens but ended up falling asleep in the forest and getting catnapped by wolves." Flame Prince laughed and Fionna couldn't help but giggle with him. "Wait, wait! There's more! Ironically, her kittens ended up saving _her_!" They both laughed.

"What do her kittens look like?" Flame Prince asked with curiosity. Fionna tapped her chin.

"Well, she has five of them. One of them has black fur like her dad and has a horn but she meows like Cake does. Another one has Cake's fur color but has a long bod and a horn like her dad."

"Wait, I thought her kittens' dad was cat like Cake." Flame Prince asked with confusion.

"Oh, no! Her boyfriend is Lord Monochromicorn. Does that make more sense?" Fionna asked nervously scratching the back of her head.

"A monochromicorn huh? I didn't even know mixed species kids were possible." Flame Price said with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Yeah, me neither! But it happened! And they're really cute. Maybe you can come see them sometime." Fionna said. She leaned down and plucked a handful of marshmallows from a nearby bush, collecting them in the crook of her arm.

"_I wonder if we could have mixed species kids some day when we get older." _Flame Prince shook the thought out of his mind. They weren't even dating yet and he was already thinking of a future with her? _"What is wrong with me?" _he thought. Fionna popped a few of the fluffy marshmallows in her mouth and offered one to Flame Prince.

"What is it?" Flame Prince asked cautiously. He didn't exactly trust everything in the candy prince's kingdom.

"It's a marshmallow. It's kinda like…puffed sugar?" Fionna said, trying to find a good way to explain this poofy piece of candy. Flame Prince took the candy in his hand and it instantly burst into flames.

"Oh Glob!" He yelped with surprise and quickly popped the black melted piece of sugar into his mouth. Fionna couldn't help but giggle. His shocked expression melted into a smile and he licked his lips. "Mmm."

"I like to roast them over a fire too. It tastes a lot better that way." Fionna stated.

"You humans sure like to roast a lot of things." Flame Prince said remembering the time she introduced "toast" to him. He made a small fireball in his palm and held it out to Fionna. She blushed and held a marshmallow over the tiny campfire on his hand.

"Thanks." Fionna said. Flame Prince smiled. The two continued to walk through the forest towards Fionna's tree house. The sun set in the horizon and the only light that lit the night came from Flame Prince and the moon above. Flame Prince glanced over at Fionna, fighting the urge to hold her hand. He wanted to be with her so badly, but he didn't want to hurt her and he didn't exactly trust the suspicious looking amulet Gumball gave him. A rustle came from the bushes and Flame Prince stiffened. He turned his head to the bushes behind them and let a fire ball form in his hand.

"What is it?" Fionna asked taking her sword in hand cautiously.

"I thought I heard something." Flame Prince whispered. Something whizzed past them and Flame Prince abruptly turned, preparing to incinerate the intruder.

"Woah, woah! Calm down, Hothead." A low voice chuckled.

"Marshall Lee? What are you doing here?" Fionna asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting you twos' date?" Marshall said with a fanged grin. The two blushed.

"We're not on a date!" Fionna defended. _"Although I wish it was." _

"Whatever you say, Bunny. Cake sent me here, anyway." Marshall said.

"Cake? Why?" Fionna asked, putting her sword back in her pack.

"Well, let's just say she's pretty worried about you Fionna, and she's really ticked off at you Flame Prince." Marshall said seriously. "Then again, I would be pretty ticked off too if my little sister disappeared with a fire prince for two days."

"Oh Glob, Cake is going to beat the stuffing out of me for this." Fionna sighed. "You should probably get home Flame Prince or you could get your face ripped off by Cake." Fionna said with a frown.

"Ok." Flame Prince obeyed. "See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Fionna smiled and walked back to her home. Flame Prince watched until she was out of sight and he turned to walk back to his own burning house. Marshall floated beside the young prince.

"Why are you following me?" Flame Prince hissed angrily. He remembered when the king visited his kingdom. He always made fun of him and pranked him. Flame Prince never could do anything about it since he was always trapped in that cursed lamp.

"Just wanted to talk to you, Igneous." Marshall said with a serious tone. Flame Prince turned to the vampire with a questioning glance. "Listen, don't get me wrong, Flame Prince, but I don't hate you..."

"Get to the point, Fangs." Flame Prince hissed. Marshall chuckled but then frowned.

"I don't think you should be with Fionna." Marshall stated bluntly. Flame Prince was about to retort but Marshall silenced him. "Let me finish. You're going down the same road I went down." Flame Prince looked at him with confusion. "I loved Fionna too." Flame Prince's eyes widened. "I really did love her, but then I realized that I was a monster. If I let her fall in love with a monster like me she'd just end up getting hurt."

"What are you trying to say?" Flame Prince asked. Marshall glared at him with his demon eyes.

"I'm saying, tame your flame or I'll personally lock you back up where you belong." Marshall hissed and disappeared.

Flame Prince blinked and realized that he was already at the door of his home. He entered his house and fell into his flaming bed with exhaustion. His thoughts ran rampant in his mind.

"A monster?" Flame Prince thought. Was he really just a monster of destruction? He sighed sadly.

"_Tame your flame or I'll personally lock you back up where you belong." _Marshall's voice echoed.

"Easy for you to say." Flame Prince huffed. He ran his fingers through his fiery hair in distress. He put a hand on his thigh and felt something in his pocket. He took out the bright green gem and twirled it in his fingers, watching as it sparkled against his flames.

"_As long as you're wearing this gem, it will make your flames harmless to anyone."_ He remembered Gumball say. Flame Prince bit his lip.

"I won't ever hurt Fionna again." Flame Prince decided and reluctantly slipped the gem over his head.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry if Marshall seems like a huge jerk, but you have to admit he was kind of a jerk in _Bad Little Boy. _Please leave a review if you liked it! _


	16. Ignite

Fionna stood at the door of the treehouse. Her hand twitched nervously knowing the second she opened the door, Cake would assault her with questions. Fionna took in a mouthful of air and touched the doorknob, but before she could open the door herself, it swung open revealing a very irritated Cake.

"How long were you intending to stand there?" She asked, tapping her foot. Fionna sighed and looked to the floor, not wanting to look her sister in the eye.

"Look, Cake. Before you start yelling at me, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Fionna said with clenched fists. She felt two arms wrap around her and Cake pulled her into a hug. Fionna's eyes went wide with shock and she slowly returned the hug.

"Fi, don't worry me like that. Do you know how long you've been gone?" Cake whimpered.

"I-I know, Cake. I'm sorry." Fionna said. They stood there in silence for some time. "So…you're not mad?" she asked tentatively.

"Mad?" Cake grew larger and she slammed the door shut. "Mad doesn't begin to describe me!" she hissed. Fionna mentally cursed herself for thinking she could get away with this. "What happened to you? You told me you'd only be going to the Grocery Kingdom and you disappeared for two days!" Cake hissed.

"Cake, calm down." Fionna said gently.

"Calm down? Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down! Do you know how worried I was for you?" Cake screamed.

"Cake, please, just let me explain!" Fionna said trying to keep calm.

"Explain what? What did that no good Flame Prince do to you in those two nights?" Cake hissed suspiciously.

"Cake, don't drag Flame Prince into this!" Fionna yelled. She tried to keep her temper down, but she didn't like how Cake was accusing Flame Prince of doing things when he was the one who saved her from Ice Queen.

"No! It was his fault wasn't it? He hurt you!" Cake accused. Fionna looked at her angrily.

"He did not! How could you accuse him of something he didn't do? I thought you were better than that Cake!" Fionna screamed.

"He's evil, Fionna! Open your eyes! He's a no good rotten villain who should be locked up in that lamp!" Cake hissed gripping her sister's shoulders.

"Shut up, Cake!" Fionna screamed, slapping her sister's hand away.

* * *

><p>"She what?" Gumball yelped in shock.<p>

"The Lich Queen possessed you, Prince." Peppermint Maid explained with concern.

"Oh Glob, oh Glob." Prince Gumball bolted out of his bed and ran into his lab.

"Prince Gumball, wait!" Peppermint Maid raced after him. Gumball dug threw his drawers and desks in desperation. He found nothing of what he was searching for and he gasped in shock.

"Oh Glob, Flame Prince." Gumball whispered.

"Prince Gumball?" Peppermint Maid's timid voice said.

"Peppermint, please wake Lord Monocromicorn this instant." Gumball said sternly.

"But Prince, you are still weak from-"

"This is an emergency regarding the Lich Queen." Gumball simply stated. "Surely you of all people should know, Peppermint Maid." She nodded in understanding and quickly rushed out of the lab without another word. Gumball ran a shaky hand through his gum hair and let out a shuttering breath. He quickly grabbed a nearby phone and frantically dialed Flame Prince's number.

"For once, please pick up."

"You're just as naive as I thought!" A voice cackled. Flame Prince gripped his head and lay scrunched up on the floor. "You'd trust even the worst of your enemies!"

"G-Gumball isn't an…enemy." Flame Prince choked the words out. The voice laughed.

"Just admit it, poor, poor, Prince. You're evil. It's in your molten blood!" The phone on his desk rang and Flame Prince looked up to see it vibrating against the wood. He mustered up all of his strength and crawled to his desk.

"Get…out…of my…head!" Flame Prince screamed. He felt a crushing feeling upon him and everything went dark. His eyes became black with nothing but a green pupil and his lips curled into a sinister smile. Flame Prince's body rose and he looked over at the still ringing phone to see the words "Prince Gumball" written on it. Without hesitation, the fiery fist crushed the phone to pieces and he flew out the window into the grasslands.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! I'm too late." Gumball cursed as the line went dead. He heard the taps of Lord Monocromicorn outside his window and he quickly ran outside to meet the dark stallion. "Get to Fionna and Cake's treehouse! Quickly!" Gumball commanded. Without any question, Lord Monocromicorn flew fast towards the two heroines' fortress.<p>

The two landed in front of the large treehouse with a thud and Gumball quickly ran to their door, not even bothering to knock. There were angry shouts from the second floor and he ascended up the stairs to find the two bickering sisters.

"Fionna!" Gumball yelled.

"Gumball?" The cat and hero said questioningly. The prince quickly ran over to them.

"Listen, you guys need to hide, now!" He said frantically.

"Woah, woah, wait, Gumball. Slow down, where's the fire?" Fionna said jokingly.

"Coming straight towards you." He said gravely. Fionna felt her blood run cold.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, Fionna. Don't panic, but I just got possessed by the Lich." Gumball said bluntly.

"What? The Lich! Where is she now?" Fionna asked, already grabbing her sword.

"Most likely possessing your boyfriend." Gumball said.

"W-what?" Fionna stuttered.

"Listen, while I was possessed, Peppermint Maid told me I had given Flame Prince one of my prototype flame neutralizing gems." Gumball said.

"Flame neutralizing gems? Why were you-"

"Let me finish, Fionna." Gumball continued. "Being a prototype, the gem wasn't able to completely neutralize flames of the wearer, but it is fireproof itself."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning, if the Lich was somehow able to convince Flame Prince to wear that while I was possessed, she would be able to take over his body through the gem since it would be fireproof." Gumball explained.

"Wait, why does she need that gem, though? She can possess practically everyone without that gem."

"There are two reasons, Fionna. First, she is already weakened from her last defeat. Second, because of that, she can't get close enough to FP because his temperature is too high. With that gem being fireproof, she'll have no problem getting into the Flame Prince's head." Gumball said.

"B-but why?" Fionna began. "Why would she want to possess Flame Prince?"

"Because, Fionna, You've seen his power. He is capable of blowing up Ooo from the core of the planet. He is the ultimate weapon against Ooo. He's practically a time bomb." Fionna felt her face go pale at the thought of Flame Prince destroying the world. The human opened her mouth to speak but before she could, the wall of the treehouse burst open in a flurry of flames. Two familiar green eyes peaked through the thick smoke.

"Hello, Fionna." A possessed voice said. The smoke cleared and Fionna could see none other than her fiery prince standing in the remains of her wall, but she didn't even look at him with a sign of affection. She growled and stood up, drawing her sword.

"Lich Queen," Fionna hissed, "Get out of my boyfriend's body!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! _


	17. Burn

****_A/N: Very sorry for another late chapter. I'll be honest, I was not expecting this fanfiction to last this long, so writing the chapters are taking me much more time. Bear with me, please! It will be ending soon!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Lich Queen," Fionna hissed, "Get out of my boyfriend's body!" <em>

Fionna stood before the possessed burning prince with a look of hatred in her eyes. How could she have let the Lich Queen possess her crush? It was bad enough that nature was against them, now this?

"Now now, Fionna the human. Let's not be too rash, shall we? Surely you won't mind sharing your dear prince's body." The Lich Queen laughed. Fionna narrowed her eyes angrily and raised her demon blood sword up, ready to strike. Lich Queen only grinned. "Ah, ah, ah, Fionna. We wouldn't want to hurt your little prince, would we now?" she laughed. Fionna's eye twitched. The Lich was right, she couldn't hurt Flame Prince, possessed or not. She her shoulders drooped and her sword lowered with a defeated clang. The human felt hot tears threatening to fall.

"Fionna! What are you doing?" Gumball yelled from behind. "Fight! Have you forgotten that you're a heroine?" he asked bluntly. Fionna cursed under her breath.

"I can't!" she screamed. Tears poured down her red cheeks. "I can't hurt the one I love." She fell to her knees crushed with defeat. Never had she felt so useless, defenseless, and hopeless. All odds were against her. Whenever she fell in love, she would always be hurt because fate never allowed it. She was destined to be alone.

"Ha. Pathetic, weak girl." The Lich Queen sneered. She walked over to Fionna earning a hiss from Cake. "Why would such a powerful being like Flame Prince choose you? You're nothing." The Lich kicked Fionna aside like she was trash.

"Fionna!" Cake yowled. She sprung to action without hesitation when suddenly a wall of fire grew in front of her, slightly singeing her fur. She recoiled at the sudden heat wave and saw in horror as the Lich Queen commanded Flame Prince's fire with ease.

"Stay out of this you wretched feline!" The Lich turned back to Fionna who had her hands shakily wrapped around her sword, clueless as to what to do. Fire balls formed in the prince's hands as the Lich Queen ominously walked towards the overwhelmed adventuress. "You should've just died with the rest of your kind." Flame Prince's hand came down across Fionna's tear stained cheek with a harsh slap and Fionna fell backwards onto the floor. She gripped her cheek in pain and hissed in pain, but it wasn't just her who felt pain. A groan from behind caused her to turn around and saw Flame Prince hunched over his semi-doused hand. It was her tears which doused some of his fire.

"Ow…Fionna…" Flame Prince's voice sounded. Fionna quickly sprung to the prince's side and looked on hopefully.

"Flame Prince?" Fionna whispered. Flame Prince looked up at her with his amber eyes staring at her.

"F-Fionna? Wh-what's going on?" Flame Prince asked with confusion. He winced and looked down at his hand again, surprised to see it grey. He then looked up at Fionna to see a long red burn running across her cheek. His eyes widened in realization. "Fionna…did I…do that?" he gasped.

"_You did. You hurt her again. She hates you now. You're nothing but a monster, an accident waiting to happen. You only destroy, you monster." _

"Ah!" Flame Prince gripped his head in pain as the voice grew louder and more overpowering. He staggered backwards, trying to run away, but the voice took over once more.

"Flame Prince!" Fionna lifted a hand to help him but his hand quickly zipped up and grabbed her wrist in a painful burning hold. Fionna flinched and tried to pull away, only to be caught in a vice grip. A raspy laugh rang in the smoky air as Fionna was thrown backwards with enough force to break the treehouse walls. Fionna gasped as the wall crumbled, leaving her halfway dangling over the edge of the burning floorboards. Flame Prince pounced, his hands gripping Fionna's throat. Green eyes stared into Fionna's blue ones as the human struggled against the fiery grip. The lack of air was one thing, but the burning was another.

"Just think, this all wouldn't have happened if you had just let Flame Prince die in the rain back then." The Lich laughed. She brought up a fist, ready to strike when suddenly a stream of water whizzed past them. A loud scream was heard as Flame Prince fell backwards in pain.

"Get you're grubby mitts off her!" Cake screeched. She had managed to stretch into a hose, allowing Prince Gumball to have some weapon against the monster before them. Flame Prince hissed in pain and Fionna gasped.

"Cake, stop!" Fionna cried. Both Cake and Prince Gumball looked at Fionna with confusion. "You're hurting him!"

"Fionna, that isn't Flame Prince anymore! It's the Lich! You have to defeat her before she uses his power to destroy Aaa!" Prince Gumball reasoned. Fionna didn't know what to do. Her hero instincts were telling her to douse Flame Prince right now, but her human instincts were telling her that he was still there; he was still the helpless prince she found in the woods that rainy night.

"I-" Fionna was cut off when a force knocked her off her feet and sent her flying out of the treehouse onto the grassy plains. She landed with a painful thud and she shook her head in shock. A fireball flew after her and Fionna rolled off to the side, just barely able to avoid the hit. She stumbled to her feet, trying to find the source of the fireball, but instead, the source found her. Flame Prince pinned Fionna to a tree, his hands both around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. Desperately, Fionna clawed and scratched at the fists, only to earn more burns on her hands.

"You're a fool, Fionna, drowning in teenage wishes. Did you really think I, one of the most powerful beings on Earth, would fall in love with a weak and useless human?"

"N-no. You're lying! You're not Flame Prince!" Fionna shook her head, tears rolling down her cheek as insults impaled her mind.

"I never loved you and I never will. I hate you."

Fionna gasped as the air left her body. She fell limp against the tree bark and she passed out, not only from physical abuse, but from emotional abuse.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


	18. Flicker

_A/N: So you all probably thought I forgot about Flamba, but I didn't. Enjoy Chapter 18-Flicker._

* * *

><p>Flamba sat in a tree, her tail flicking back and forth. She chewed on her coal, feeling warmed up and satisfied with her payment. She had been occasionally keeping an eye on Flame Prince and Fionna like Flame Queen had asked, but she decided she deserved a well-earned break from her creepy stalking task. Flamba opened her eyes and stared at the leaves hanging above. She didn't look like it, but Flamba was quite old, possibly even older than Flame Queen. And after many years of burning down forests and being called a monster herself, she was finally able to find a way to cool herself enough so that she could touch other objects, but not kill herself from the cold in the process. She sighed and swayed her tail back and forth. She should be going back to watching Flame Prince and making sure he wasn't causing too much trouble for Fionna, but she was confident that Fionna could handle him. Suddenly, a twig snapped from behind Flamba and she quickly turned, her ears twitching with alert.<p>

"Stupid nature." A voice muttered angrily. Flamba saw the familiar glow of a fire elemental and her face lit up, literally. She pounced down below and scurried up to Flame Prince's body quickly.

"Flame Prince! What brings you here a-" Flamba stopped mid-sentence and she looked behind him with confusion when she saw Fionna being dragged behind him. "Um, Prince, why are you dragging Fionna arou-Ah!" She felt his strong fingers clench around her neck and she was forcibly held up. Flamba's eyes looked into Flame Prince's and she gasped when she saw two dark circles with an eerie green glow. She froze with fear and gasped for air as the prince squeezed her throat tighter.

"You're in my way, pest." A voice that did not belong to Flame Prince rasped. "But I can't simply toss you aside. Can't have you reporting this to the authorities, now can I?" Flame Prince walked over to a nearby pond and hung Flamba dangerously above the pool of liquid, but Flamba stayed frozen in shock. She couldn't look away from those eyes. Flamba didn't look like it, but she could fight; but if she was dealing with who she thought she was, Flamba wouldn't stand a chance. It would be fighting fire with fire yielding no winner. She was helpless against a powerful being like the Lich Queen.

"Nighty night, little flambit..."

* * *

><p>"Ow…" a pained moan whimpered. Fionna slowly lifted her head up and blinked to clear her blurry vision. She found herself facing a dark and dimly fire lit cave wall. At first, she only blinked in confusion, not knowing how she got here, but a stretch served as a painful reminder as she felt burns aching her reddened neck. She gasped in shock and frantically looked around for the source of the light. Fionna was bound by ropes which were tied painfully tightly around her wrists and legs, causing her to be forced in a standing position unable to move.<p>

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up." Fionna quickly turned to the source of the voice and jumped when she found her prince sitting on a rock, his fingers tapping his knee impatiently. Fionna was about to open her mouth to say something when she saw the prince's eyes open to reveal the two glowing green pupils she despised. "I was getting bored, dear Fionna."

"Lich Queen." Fionna hissed, her voice dripping with hatred. Flame Prince got up and marched over to the human, his movements stiff and unattractive. His face bore a sinister smile as he came face to face with Fionna, his heat radiating on her face, causing her to flinch.

"Now, now, don't say that foul name, Fionna. Don't you love me? I am your dear Flame Prince." Lich Queen teased. She made Flame Prince's body blow a sarcastic kiss to her and Fionna growled. She was toying with her.

"Get away from me, you are not him. He's too pure of heart to capture me, drag me into a dark cave, and strap me down with ropes." Fionna reasoned with a smirk. Lich Queen looked at her bewildered for a second, but then reeled back with a laugh.

"Pure of heart? Pure of heart! What a joke!" she laughed and leaned against the cave walls. Fionna only looked at her with pure confusion.

"What?" Fionna asked. "What's so funny?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, Fionna. You're so naïve." Lich Queen looked into Fionna's eyes with a tainted smile. "Do you really think the prince is as 'pure' as you think?" Lich Queen said placing a hand on Flame Prince's hip. Fionna's face paled.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Of course he is! He's pure of heart and innocent! He isn't evil or tainted or anything!" Fionna defended.

"Please, that's just what you _want _to believe, Fionna." Lich Queen retorted. "Don't you think that a prince as hot and powerful as him would have had tons of mistresses already?" A smile spread across Flame Prince's face.

"No! He's been locked up! He couldn't have…he wouldn't have." Fionna whispered. Lich Queen smiled evilly and walked up so she was merely inches away from Fionna's face.

"He doesn't truly love you, dear Fionna. Everything he told you was a lie. You're not special just because you're the last human. You're just like all those other women he slept with. Just watch, he'll love you and melt your heart right through your chest." Fionna lifted her head up so she was nose to nose with Flame Prince.

"Shut up, you liar!" Fionna rammed her forehead into Flame Prince's face and he staggered back with a dazed expression, clutching his bruised forehead. Fionna, however, didn't even flinch. Not even when she smelled the scent of burning fabric. She looked up and saw one of her bunny hat ears lit with a burning fire by Flame Prince's hair.

"Perfect." Fionna thought. She tilted her head so that her bunny ear grazed the rope binding her right hand, setting it ablaze. The flames singed the rope clean off and Fionna quickly brought her newly freed hand to grab the hilt of her sword hanging from her green backpack. She quickly sliced the remaining three bonds and jumped into her fighting stance, sword pointing towards Flame Prince, who was slowly rising off the rocky ground. Lich Queen gasped in shock when she saw the human ready to attack.

"Now, let the battle begin."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for leaving y'all with two cliffhangers. Please leave a review for more chapters! _


	19. Flare

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy Chapter 19- Flare! _

* * *

><p><em>"Now, let the battle begin."<em>

The Lich smiled and Flame Prince's yellow fire was quickly consumed by green flames.

"You want your boyfriend back, Fionna? Come and get him." She cackled. She threw a green fireball at the human and Fionna quickly dodged it, leaping behind Flame Prince. She raised her hand to take a swing at him, but hesitated. In her moment of hesitation, the Lich kicked her down and Fionna fell inches away from the edge of the lake in the cave. "How sad, you can't even put up a fight. You're so weak, just like the rest of your kind."

"Don't you talk about humans like that you skeletal creep!" Fionna swung her sword in blind hatred and left a cut Flame Prince's arm. A cry of pain emitted from Flame Prince's lips and he fell to the ground, clutching his arm. Fionna's defensive stance instantly fell and she rushed over to the prince's side. "Flame Prince! Oh Glob, I'm so sorry!" A fist rammed into Fionna's jaw and she was thrown back. The Lich Queen's green eyes looked at Fionna and a smile crept onto Flame Prince's face.

"Gullible as always." Flame Prince rose to his feet and Fionna scrambled to retrieve her sword which she had dropped. "Give up already, Fionna. That sword will do you no good if you can't use it." Fionna stopped her pursuit and paused to process what the Lich Queen said. A sword would be no use if she was trying to avoid hurting Flame Prince, but how else was she to get rid of the Lich Queen?

"That's it!" Fionna thought. "I don't need to hurt Flame Prince, I need to get rid of Lich Queen. To get rid of her, I just need to do one thing…" Fionna looked at Flame Prince's chest where a bright green gem hung.

_"If the Lich was somehow able to convince Flame Prince to wear that while I was possessed, she would be able to take over his body through the gem since it would be fireproof." Gumball explained._

With that thought in her mind, Fionna rose to her feet.

"Oh? Still fighting are we?" Lich Queen asked with an unimpressed expression. Fionna smiled, which made the Lich Queen take a step back in surprise at seeing the human's sudden confidence.

"You should know, Lich Queen. I don't give up so easily." Fionna balled up her fists. "I won't let you take him without a fight." Fionna rushed at Lich Queen with full speed. "Flame Prince is mine!"

* * *

><p>"Flamba…" a faint voice echoed. The little dosed flambit shivered from the cold when she suddenly felt two warm paws scoop her up. "Flamba, wake up!" Flamba opened her mouth to speak but instead coughed up a mouthful of water. She felt a gentle paw rub her dry and she weakly opened her eyes.<p>

"Cake?" she weakly got back on her feet and shook herself dry, reigniting her flames in the process.

"Thank Glob you're alright!" Cake sighed in relief. Flamba simply smirked.

"A little water ain't goin' to kill a fire elemental." She scoffed. "Yous don't die from burns, do you?" she added sarcastically.

"I would if I was face down in flames!" Cake reasoned. She and Gumball were following Flame Prince's trail of burnt grass when they came upon the drowning flambit.

"Ok, I'm glad that you're fine Flamba but we really need to find-" Gumball began.

"He went that way." Flamba pointed down the burnt trail bluntly.

"Oh. R-right!" Gumball stammered. "Come on, Cake!" he called after the feline who quickly got back on her feet and Gumball hopped onto her back.

"Now hold on a second! Where do yous two think you're goin'?" Flamba asked.

"To go save Flame Prince and Fionna?" Gumball stated dumbly. Flamba scoffed.

"How? I don't see a single weapon on yous, Bubba." Flamba noted. Gumball went silent. Flamba just shook her head. "Honestly, Gumball, you should know better than that. I don't think yous serve well in hand to hand combat."

"Well we couldn't just sit there and do nothing! Flame Prince and Fionna need our help!" Cake said with a motherly edge.

"Fionna can handle herself. She's a big girl now, Cake." Flamba teased. "As for the Prince, he's fighting a mental battle. You can't attack him. If you do, it'll just upset Lich Queen more and hurt Flame Prince in the process." Cake and Gumball stared at Flamba with shocked expressions. They had no idea the little carefree flambit could be so wise. "I'm more than confident that Fionna can solve this puzzle without you two. She may fight like a heroine, but it's time she thought like one too."

* * *

><p><em>Snap! <em>

Lich Queen gasped in shock. Everything had happened in a blur. By the time the Lich Queen could figure out what was going on, it was already too late. The green amulet fell to the ground with a loud shatter.

"No!" Lich Queen screamed in agony as the heat of Flame Prince's fire burned her. Flame Prince fell to his knees as the Lich Queen's green flames started to dissolve. A wisp of green mist dispersed from Flame Prince's body and seemed to just disappear into thin air with a fading cry of dismay. Fionna only stood in shock, trying to register what was going on when a pained groan came from Flame Prince. Fionna snapped out of her trance and quickly knelt beside Flame Prince who was hunched over and on his knees.

"F-Flame Prince?" Fionna said hesitantly. Flame Prince blinked and turned to look up at Fionna. His eyes stared into hers filled with confusion.

"Fionna? What…" Fionna wrapped her arms around Flame Prince but quickly retracted in pain as she felt his flames lick her skin. Fionna felt tears of joy run down her face and she wiped them away with embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you again!" Flame Prince stuttered.

"N-no. S-sorry. I'm just… so glad it's you." Fionna smiled. Flame Prince breathed a sigh of relief, but he couldn't help but lean in curiously.

"Then why are you crying? Are you sad that I'm here?" He asked with disappointment. Fionna quickly wiped away the last of her tears and shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I'm really happy. I'm glad the Lich isn't controlling you anymore and-." Fionna stopped when she felt the heat of Flame Prince's breath on her cheek. Her face heat up as she felt the Prince lean closer to her. Their faces were only inches apart now.

"Fionna…" Flame Prince breathed. Fionna was frozen, she felt anticipation building in her chest as Flame Prince's lips got closer and closer to hers. "Look out!" Flame Prince shoved Fionna away and felt an enormous force of energy grab him by the collar of his shirt and carry him up until he was dangling above the lake which lay in the cave. He looked down and saw the green energy that possessed him only moments before manifest into a bony hand. His eyes widened when he saw a semi-transparent green toned skeletal figure staring at him ominously.

"If I'm going down, so are you." The Lich Queen cackled. Flame Prince saw the misty green figure dissolve and the grip on his fiery uniform disappeared, sending him falling into the cold deep lake water. Pain shot through his body as he fell with a splash and the last thing he could hear was Fionna's voice faintly crying out his name before everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's it for Chapter 19! Leave any questions or comments as a review! Thanks for reading! Be waiting for Chapter 20- Warmth. _


	20. Warmth

_A/N: My dearest apologies for the sudden disappearance School started up again and I had little time to finish this up. I'll try my best to post on a monthly basis, but I will have to see if my schedule will allow it. Enjoy Chapter 20: Warmth!_

* * *

><p>"Flame!" Fionna cried. A loud splash echoed through the cave as Flame Prince fell into the watery grave. "No!" Without even thinking, Fionna dived in after the drowning prince as the Lich let out a low laugh and waited above for her chance to strike out and destroy both the human and prince in one fatal blow.<p>

Fionna swam as fast as her body would allow, following the trail of bubbles the doused prince left. She could feel her lungs desperately screaming for air, but she ignored them. Not even her blurring vision could keep her from getting to her goal. Flame Prince looked above and saw a figure going towards him. He felt arms wrap around him and his body yanked up towards the surface, but the ice cold water and deprivation of oxygen took its toll on his already weakened body and his body went limp in Fionna's arms.

"Please, just a little longer." She begged in her mind. She was completely out of oxygen and started to see dark spots in her eyes starting to block out the light of the surface. "I have to keep going... for Flame Prince." She kept telling herself. "But why?" She wondered. Why was she trying so hard to protect a prince who burned her countless times and nearly killed her? Was it because she was a hero? Or was it something more?

Fionna's fingers burst though the surface of the water and she clawed at the rocky ground of the cave. She hauled Flame Prince's limp body out of the lake and dragged her own soaking body out of the dark water. She coughed up mouthfuls of water and gasped for air, shaking her head to clear her swarming thoughts. She looked over to her side and saw Flame Prince lying unmoving. She felt her heart sink and crawled over to him in an instant.

"Hey, come on. Get up!" She said with desperation. She shook his doused body but he still lay unconscious. "Please." She begged. "Don't leave me!" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Please! I need you...to be okay!" She cried. A familiar laugh surrounded the two and Fionna looked up with alert.

"You really tried to save him?" The Lich laughed. "You really are too pure." She continued her mocking laugh. "Tell me, child, what do you see in that ticking time bomb?" The Lich appeared before Fionna in her body less form. "Is it his looks? His charm? His power?" She questioned. Fionna felt her blood boil at Lich Queen's words.

"His purity. His innocence." Fionna replied. Lich Queen was silent for a moment before she reeled back in laughter.

"Purity? Innocence? Pathetic human, are you really that stupid? Evil beings cannot be pure or innocent." Lich Queen stated with a grin. A moment of silence that fell upon the cave.

"You're right, Lich Queen. Evil beings cannot be pure or innocent. But the truth is, Flame isn't the evil one here." Fionna glared daggers at the Lich Queen. "You are!" Fionna grabbed a dagger that was concealed in her dress and threw it at Lich Queen, earning an annoyed hiss from her body less form as the dagger passed harmlessly through her.

"Enough!" She screamed. "I've had enough of these petty games, Fionna the human. It's time I make the human race extinct for good! " Fionna gasped in shock as a fireball formed in Lich Queen's hands and looked around frantically for any signs of weapons, but there was nothing. Her sword lay out of reach and she had to decide whether to abandon Flame Prince and make a run for her sword or to stand her ground. Fionna swallowed and braced herself, holding her place in front of her prince.

"Vampire kick!" A familiar voice rang through the cave walls and a frustrated shriek followed. Fiona gasped in shock and her eyes widened when she saw none other than the vampire king himself towering in front of her.

"Marshall Lee?" Fionna exclaimed. Marshall gave her one of his signature smirks and a laugh rumbled in his throat.

"What's up, bunny? Running off with your boyfriend and fighting off the Lich Queen all by yourself? Well aren't you a big girl, now!" Marshall laughed. Fionna blushed in embarrassment and got up on her feet and ran over to quickly grab her sword.

"It's not like that!" Fionna defended. "We were just..."

"And the age old vampire returns." The Lich chuckled. She rose. "How is your dear friend Simone doing?" Marshall let out a low growl.

"Shut up." He hissed, his teeth bared.

"Oh, or should I say, the Ice Queen?" Lich Queen stated. "You know it really is sad. She was still somewhat sane when she was fighting me. It wasn't until she finally sacrificed her true self and submitted to the crown's power and transformed into that crazy old Ice Queen was she able to defeat me…temporarily." Lich Queen said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Marshall Lee screeched. He transformed into a gigantic bat monster and launched himself at her. He dug his monstrous claws into the Lich and she quickly threw him off in pain and shock. Marshall tumbled back over to where Fionna and Flame Prince were and winced, retracting back to his vampire form.

"Marshall!" Fionna knelt next Marshall's fallen form. "Marshall what's going on? Why can you touch her when she doesn't even have a body? My dagger just flew right through her!" Fionna asked with confusion.

"Because, bunny," Marshall winced again and coughed up a mouthful of blood. This didn't faze him one bit. He was dead after all. "I have the blood of the undead. I'm the son of a demon and the vampire king, remember? The dead can touch the dead, body or not."

That was it. Fionna's eyes lit up with an epiphany and she got up on her feet boldly, her fist tightened.

"Fionna? What are you-" before Marshall could finish, Fionna let out a loud battle cry and she launched herself forward. Even the Lich wasn't able to react to her quick action. Fionna's sword slashed Lich Queen's shoulder and she retracted, hissing in pain.

"What? How-" a gleam of red flashed through the air and the Lich Queen froze, unable to move. Her soulless eyes gazed downward and she saw the blood red blade pierce her chest. The Lich couldn't help but flash a grin and looked at the human. "We'll done, Fionna. You've become smarter. Looks like I underestimated you once again."

"Cut the talk and just die you soulless monster." Fionna hissed with venom in her voice.

"This isn't the end, you realize dear child. I'll be back and I'll be stronger." The Lich Queen smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you." Fionna growled as her hands tightened around the hilt of her sword.

"It's not me you should be afraid of." The Lich Queen said with a hint of amusement. "Time is ticking away for your little prince over there." Fionna gasped in realization and looked over her shoulder to see Flame Prince's dim flame flickering away weakly. "I'm not your enemy now, Fionna the human, time is, and time is merciless." The Lich Queen's laughter rang through the cave as she dissolved into thin air. "I'll be back…when the time comes." Fionna's demon blood sword fell to the floor with a loud clang.

"Flame Prince!" Fionna screamed with terror and ran over to him. She felt his chest rise and fall, but that didn't bring her any relief. Her prince was still unconscious and getting colder by the second. His breaths seemed to weaken.

Time was ticking away for the Prince of the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please leave a review and fave if you enjoyed this chapter. I had intended Chapter 20 to be the end, but obviously, I can't just kill off Flame Prince. You'll have to see what will become of him in Chapter 21! _


	21. Radiate

_A/N: Yes, yes I know! It has been much too long since the last update! I apologize greatly! School is really taking a toll on me! It is now Thanksgiving break and I promise you I will try my best to get as much of this fanfic done! Anyhow, please enjoy the long awaited Chapter 21- Radiate! _

* * *

><p><em>Time was ticking away for the Prince of the Fire Kingdom.<em>

"Flame! Flame!" Fionna screamed in desperation. She shook his shoulders frantically but there was no response from the cold fire prince.

"What's up?" Marshall asked and casually floated over to the two.

"'What's up?' _What's up?! _Marshall Lee this is serious! Flame Prince isn't waking up!" Fionna screamed with tears brimming her eyes.

"What?" Marshall exclaimed with shock. He knelt down by the doused prince and saw his unmoving body.

"What's happening to him?" Fionna asked fearfully as she felt his hand get colder and colder.

"Fionna!" A new voice rang through the cave and Fionna looked up to see her sister carrying Gumball and Flamba on her massive back.

"Fionna, what happened?" Gumball exclaimed in shock and ran up to the hero and the fallen prince.

"The Lich. She-she possessed Flame Prince and-and then she-she-she pushed him into the water! And now he's not waking up, Gumball!" Fionna stammered frantically. "Gumball do something! You're a scientist or whatever!" Fionna screamed.

"Fionna, I don't know how to treat fire elementals. I treat candy citizens. I can't help him." Gumball stated sadly. Fionna felt her heart drop. If Gumball couldn't help, who could? Suddenly, Fionna's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Flamba!" She cried out looking around for the tiny flambit. The small fire elemental peeked over Cake and scurried over to Fionna. "You're a fire elemental, what's going on with Flame Prince? Why is he getting colder?" Fionna asked desperately, but the little flambit just shook her head.

"Fionna, I'm a flambit. I'm not a flame humanoid like Flame Prince. I can't help him either. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"But you're a fire elemental!" Fionna said in defense. Flamba simply shook her head.

"I'm not a flame humanoid. It's like comparing a cat to a human. Both have blood running through their veins, but they aren't the same thing." Flamba explained. Fionna cursed under her breath. "But, I know someone who can fix him up." Flamba began. Fionna looked up with new hope in her eyes. "His mother, Flame Queen." Fionna's smile dropped at the mention of his mother.

"No." Fionna stated bluntly.

"Fionna-!" Cake began.

"She'll lock him up again after seeing I put him in danger! I can't…" Fionna couldn't seem to form the words in her mouth.

"Fionna, it's the only way." Marshall suggested. Fionna looked at Flame Prince and squeezed his hand. She could feel him getting colder by the minute. For once, Marshall was right. Fionna let out a sigh and got up carrying Flame Prince bridal style.

"Come on, Cake. We're going to Flame Kingdom."

* * *

><p>Cake trotted through the trees and skidded to a halt, her paws just barely missing the border of Flame Kingdom. Flamba and Fionna, with Flame Prince in her arms, jumped off of Cake's back and Marshall flew in behind them carrying Gumball who was slung over his shoulder. He set Gumball down roughly and Gumball fell on his rear with a thud.<p>

"Marshall Lee that was very distasteful!" Gumball complained. Marshall Lee just stuck out his tongue and touched his feet to the ground when a loud yelp was heard.

"Fionna, stop!" Flamba's voice rang. The human stopped dead in her tracks and she looked over at Flamba. "Flame shield, Fionna." She reminded. "I know a lot is going on but you're not going to be much help if you turn to ash in the kingdom." Flamba mentioned. Fionna blushed with embarrassment as she heard Flamba utter the spell for flame shield and cast it on the group, washing all of them in a light blue hue.

"Ok, now we should probably think of a plan and-Fionna!" Gumball exclaimed when he saw Fionna running headfirst into the kingdom.

"Fionna, wait!" Cake cried and ran in after her.

"Wait we need to-" The whole group ran into the kingdom after Fionna and Gumball grunted in annoyance. "We need to plan!" he exclaimed with irritation and followed after them.

Fionna ran through crowds of shocked fire elementals, but she didn't care. She had one goal and that was to get to the flame kingdom's palace.

* * *

><p>Flame Queen sat on her throne lazily tracing patterns on the armrest. She let out a bored sigh and tapped her finger in annoyance.<p>

"Why is there never anything to do in this blasted kingdom?" she huffed.

"Flame Queen! Some documents need to be signed for-Ah!" Flame Queen shot the servant in the face sending her flying across the room but not enough to severely harm the being, just to scare it away. Even the guards in the room stiffened at the sudden action.

"Absolutely nothing to do." Flame Queen sighed again and started to draw random shapes in the air with her flames. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the throne room and Flame Queen sat up in surprise. The door to the room suddenly got kicked in and someone ran up to her throne. The guards tightly gripped their weapons but gasped at the sight as did Flame Queen when she was able to make out who the figure was holding.

"Flame Prince!" She exclaimed in shock and stood up from her throne. She saw Fionna panting as she held the doused prince close to her and she looked up from her messy blonde locks.

"Flame Queen," she panted. "Please-please help him." She begged. Her blue eyes showed fear that the queen had never seen in the human heroine and for a moment, she did not know what to do. Ideas ran through her head until she finally settled on one.

"Lock Flame Prince up back in the lamp." Flame Queen ordered.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm sorry for yet another cliffhanger! Please do leave reviews if you would like me to continue! I'm trying my best with updates! _


	22. Embers

_A/N: An update? Yes! I managed to get more chapters done over my holiday break. Consider it a gift from me to you. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 22- Embers..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Lock Flame Prince up back in the lamp." Flame Queen ordered. <em>

"W-what?" Fionna stammered. She saw guards approach her and she quickly backed away from them. "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned. Her grip tightened on Flame Prince afraid to lose him again forever.

"Keeping him safe! Something you could not do, Fionna the Human!" Flame Queen spat. Fionna flinched at the insult. "All I wanted was to keep my son safe and then you and your cat come to change all of that! I thought letting him go with a heroine was a good choice. I suppose that was a mistake after all!" Flame Queen hissed. The guards got closer to Fionna and she started to panic.

"No, wait! You don't understand! H-he was just trying to protect me!" Fionna stammered in defense.

"If you weren't such a target by villains then he wouldn't need to protect you!" Flame Queen retorted.

"B-But what about his injuries?" Fionna asked with concern.

"Flame Prince is simply doused. He just needs time to rekindle his fire, and he will have plenty of time in that lamp." Flame Queen replied.

"But-"

"Enough!" Flame Queen screamed out and her flames grew in anger. "Take my son away from that human!" she commanded the guards. Fionna's eyes widened as the two guards approached her and she got into a fighting stance which was pretty hard since she was carrying Flame Prince, but she was willing to do anything to keep Flame Prince from being locked up again. Suddenly, two long arms wrapped around her torso and she felt herself being pulled back and Flame Prince being yanked away by guards.

"Hey!" She cried angrily and looked behind her to see Cake holding her back. "Cake let me go!" Fionna yelped and struggled against her sister's grasp.

"Fionna, calm down, we're surrounded by guards!" Cake whispered. Fionna scanned the room and noticed the array of guards cleverly hidden in the molten rock of the palace heavily armed and ready to attack, but she only grew even angrier.

"Cake let me go! I have to save him!" Fionna defended.

"No you don't! He's back in his kingdom and he'll be treated by fire elementals! You can't help him, Fionna!" Cake hissed trying to reason with her struggling sister.

"No! They're just going to lock him up again!" Fionna yelped.

"Fionna, just let it go. You can't do anything to help Flame Prince now." Gumball said from behind Cake.

"He's right, Bunny. It's for the best, Fi." Marshall Lee said. Fionna couldn't believe her ears. How could her three most trusted companions think that locking a boy up for the rest of his life was a good idea?

"No! He can't be locked up again! I can't lose him forever!" Fionna cried feeling tears brim her eyes.

"Fionna, we can't help him anymore! He'll be safer here. Just let it go!" Cake hissed with a hint of annoyance.

"No!" Fionna continued to defy.

"Why?"

"Because I love him!"

Silence echoed through the room as Fionna's words echoed in the palace walls. Everyone was frozen in their place.

"I love you, too…" a weak voice breathed. Fionna's eyes widened when she saw Flame Prince weakly look up at her. Fionna gasped in shock and stumbled out of Cake's grasp slack from surprise. She felt tears drip down her face as she wrapped her arms around Flame Prince. The guards backed away in surprise of the human's sudden actions and because water was streaming down her face.

"You're ok! Thank Glob you're ok!" Fionna cried with relief. Flame Prince looked into Fionna's eyes with a hint of confusion.

"Of course I'm ok." He said puzzled as if nothing happened. "I was just doused." He said brushing the incident off. "I've been doused before, Fionna." He said with a hint of amusement. Fionna felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment and her expression changed to one of annoyance. She slapped him straight across the face and he visually grimaced. "Ow! What the-"

"Don't scare me like that! You weren't 'just doused'! You got possessed by the Lich Queen!" Fionna screamed. She pulled him in for a sudden kiss and Flame felt his cheeks heat up. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. "I thought I lost you." She breathed with a hint of relief. Flame Prince smiled and looked into her ocean blue eyes, savoring the moment.

"How brilliant!" a familiar voice boomed. Flame Prince and Fionna pulled away from each other with a dark red blush upon their cheeks and looked up at Flame Queen who was making her way down from her place on her throne. "That's the most entertainment I've had in the longest time! Bravo!" She said with an amused applause. Fionna immediately stood in front of Flame Prince and glared at Flame Queen, ready to fight. "You two make the most interesting couple." She said with a laugh.

"I'm not going down without a fight, Flame Queen. You are _not _locking Flame Prince back up." Fionna growled and drew her sword, not forgetting the queen's previous threat. Flame Prince's eyes widened with surprise. He couldn't believe Fionna was willing to fight his own mother to save him from another 15 years in that cursed lamp. Flame Queen stopped in her tracks and looked straight at the human with a shocked expression. Suddenly, she burst out laughing and Fionna lowered her sword in surprise.

"Lock him back up? Dear human, I'm not going to lock him back up." Flame Queen stated. Everyone in the room looked at her with confusion.

"B-but you said."

"Honestly, Fionna, have you not caught on that I was just testing you? You are a very gullible girl!" Flame Queen explained with a chuckle. "I just needed to know how far you would go to keep Flame Prince free. I didn't expect you to confess your love for him!" Flame Queen stated. "I'm surprised. You've only been together for a few days and you already share a burning love for each other. What have you two been doing?" Flame Queen asked eying her son suspiciously. The two blushed.

"Mom! We weren't doing anything!" Flame Prince quickly blurted.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Flame Queen said with a giggle. "In all honesty, Flame Prince was never in any real danger." Fionna really was confused now.

"She's right you know." Flamba said and trotted over to Flame Queen.

"Flamba told me everything. She had the situation under control from the beginning." Flame Queen said.

"Wait, but Flamba said she couldn't help Flame Prince at all." Gumball brought up.

"And she didn't need to. Flame Prince can handle a little water. He isn't a weakling." Flame Queen stated bluntly.

"But what about being possessed by the Lich?" Fionna asked.

"Fionna, I don't think you understand the power Flame Prince possesses." Flame Queen said with a more serious tone. "When Flame Prince got possessed by the Lich, he posed a greater threat to the world than anything else. Lich Queen knew that. That is why she chose to possess Flame Prince in the first place. Why do you think Gumball suggested to me to lock Flame Prince up since he was a baby?" Fionna's eyes widened and she looked back at Gumball.

"Gumball?" she said with shock.

Prince Gumball rubbed his neck nervously as all eyes went to him.

"I knew this was coming. Ever since I discovered his true power, I knew Lich Queen would be after him. I'm sorry. I didn't want to lock him up, I just did what I thought was necessary to keep the world and himself safe." Gumball stated.

"Fionna, I am not heartless. I did not want to deprive son from experiencing his childhood, but I had no choice." Fionna felt heartbroken. All this time, she accused Flame Prince's mom for locking him up because she simply didn't want to bother with him when, in fact, she was just trying to protect her son. "I had no choice, until now."

"What do you mean?" Fionna asked. Flame Queen smiled.

"Fionna the Human, you've shown that you are more than capable of both handling my son's fiery temper and keeping him from destroying the world even under the influence of the Lich Queen. I have no doubt that you will take good care of him." Fionna's face lit up.

"You mean…" Flame Prince began.

"You are free to come and go as you please, my son." Flame Queen said happily. Flame Prince felt his flames grow with joy and he wrapped his arms around Fionna in a tight hug not even hesitating to kiss her. Fionna happily returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." Flame Prince whispered on the verge of tears. Fionna smiled. "You set me free."

"It's because I love you, Flame Prince." Fionna said.

"I love you too, Fionna the Human." Their lips met once again and Fionna felt herself finally content.

"Everything will turn out just fine." The two thought silently.

For now…

* * *

><p>"<em>This isn't the end, you realize dear child. I'll be back and I'll be stronger."<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN**: **Before I get questions, no,_ Fireplace _is NOT over yet! There is Chapter 23-Fuse! Please don't leave just yet! Do keep your eye out for the next chapter! I love reviews! Feel free to leave a review for more chapters and updates!_


	23. Fuse

_A/N: Hello my dear readers! Here's a new (short) chapter for you all: Chapter 23- Fuse. Fireplace is starting to come to an end...or is it? _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of dripping water echoed through the dark cave. A single pond lay in the center of the rocky cave ground. Scorch marks and demon blood littered the floor as evidence of the most recent battle which occurred here. This however, did not phase a certain animal. A small snail slowly inched its way towards the water. Even a small creature like such needed water. The cave provided a nice damp place for the small creature to stay. Its small body made its way toward the center of the cave and it looked into the clear water. It slowly but calmly bowed its head for a much needed drink of water.<p>

"Ha ha ha…" a low voice chuckled. The small creature stiffened and looked around the cave nervously. It quickly surveyed the area and started to inch away from the pond when suddenly a small splash was heard. The snail nervously turned back to the water and shakily looked into the clear surface. It saw its own reflection. The creature looked at its reflection with confusion, sensing there was something very wrong in the current situation. It squinted its small eyes at the water and tried to decipher the mystery. Suddenly, two eerily green glowing eyes appeared in the water and the snail's eyes widened in realization. It tried to turn away, but it was too late. The small being felt its soul suddenly cloud and become lost as a new consciousness took over. Its features changed and its eyes became black with green glowing pupils. The snail's frown was replaced with a sinister smile. A low and unnatural chuckle escaped the snail's small throat and rang through the cave.

"Soon…" The demonic voice chuckled from the body of the snail. It looked around and saw the scorch marks and the human blood splattered on the walls and smiled in glee of the destruction.

"Soon, Fionna the Human." The voice hissed. "Time is merciless. When the time is ripe, I will be back. You will not be the only one to pay, human. All your loved ones will feel my wrath. Those already existent will be reminded of my power and those who are unborn will soon discover the reason to fear me." The possessed snail looked down at the scorch marks and demon blood, making sure to avoid both scars of the cave as it traveled deeper into the darkness.

"And I will start with your powerful beloved Flame Prince and that cursed vampire king." The snail's possessed evil laugh rang through the room and the temperature dropped upon the cave atmosphere.

"I'll be back…when the time comes, Fionna the Human." said the Lich Queen.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The end? No! There will be the epilogue(s) following this chapter. However, I do have a question for my readers. _

_Would you all like a sequel? Or a new fanfiction? I am currently working on a FinnXFlame Princess fanfiction which is a futurefic but I won't post it until I decide whether or not to write a sequel for Fireplace. As for a sequel, I do not know what the sequel will be about and, thus, it may take some time for it to be written if I do decide to do so. _

_Please leave your responses in the reviews! Thank you all! _


	24. Epilogue Part 1- Incandescence

_A/N: Hello again my loyal readers! First, I would like to thank you for your continued support. Also, I would like to clarify and say this IS NOT the last chapter! I decided to do a multi-part epilogue rather than a full blown sequel. Please stay with me on this! In addition, I would like to note that these multi-part epilogues will have time-skips. In other words, each epilogue will take place a few years in the future. Now without further ado, here is _**Epilogue Part 1- ****Incandescence.**

* * *

><p>Laughter rang through the grasslands and the bright green strands of plants swayed in the wind. Eight years passed since Flame Prince was freed from that lamp. Today, he sat at the top of a nice grassy hill. Beside him, a blonde haired human slept with her head resting on his lap. Flame Prince ran his fingers through Fionna's perfect hair, making sure his flames were calm enough to not burn her hair right off. Fionna curiously peaked open an eye and gazed up at her lover. She smiled as his warm hands traveled around her scalp and combed her hair.<p>

"Enjoying yourself, Flame?" Fionna asked teasingly. Flame Prince smiled and placed both of his hands down beside him.

"Having the time of my life here, Fi." Flame Prince replied and ran his fingers through her perfect hair once more. Fionna giggled and interlaced her fingers through Flame Prince's. She sighed in contempt and closed her eyes happily.

"Fionna, wait." Flame Plame prince gently nudged the sleeping human awake and Fionna sat up with a pout.

"What is it, Flamey?" she asked confused. She looked at him with concern when she suddenly noticed his serious expression. "Flame?" Flame Prince stood up and pulled Fionna up with him. They both stood and looked into each other's eyes.

"Fionna you know I love you, right?" Flame Prince asked.

"Of course, Flame! I'd fight the Lich _and _Death for you!" She said with a hint of worry. She did not want to lose him now. She felt nervous as Flame Prince started to throw questions out. Flame Prince chuckled.

"Well, you did fight the Lich Queen." He said playfully and Fionna giggled.

"Yeah…" She said trailing off at a loss for words.

"Fionna…" Flame Prince began and got down on one knee. Fionna's eyes widened as he took her hand in his. She took her free hand and placed it over her mouth as her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Fionna the Human. You know I love you since the moment I saw you. I know our first meeting wasn't exactly the best introduction, but we somehow managed to work things out and fall in love. Despite everything, despite the forces of nature and everything else preventing us from being together, we still managed. You've gone through everything with me, Fionna. You freed me. You taught me what it was like to live. There is no way I can express to you how grateful I am of everything you've done. You're not just my girlfriend; you've been by best friend and my guide to really living outside that lamp, and I hope you will give me the honor of being by your side forever." His burning eyes looked into her ocean blue eyes. Fionna felt her eyes brimming with tears at his words. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Fionna, will you marry me?" Tears of joy streamed down Fionna's cheeks and she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't seem to form words. She simply nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Yes! Yes, Flame Prince! Yes! I love you so much. I can't think of anyone else I'd love to spend the rest of my life with." She cried with happiness. Flame Prince smiled with joy and returned the hug. Fionna pulled her new fiancé in for a kiss and they savored it.

"There's one other thing." Flame Prince said with a smile. Fionna tilted her head curiously. Her flame shield was starting to wear off and she was about to ask for another round of the spell when Flame Prince's hands wrapped around her wrist. Fionna flinched as she felt his hot skin on hers. She nearly forgot what it was like without the constant renewal of a flame shield protecting her from the true nature of her lover. Flame Prince gently placed her hand over the gem on her chest and Fionna's eyes widened as it glowed. The gem suddenly dissolved and she watched in awe as a golden band wrapped around her ring finger. The gem magically reappeared smaller on the gold band upon her ring finger and she gasped when she felt the painful burning sensation from Flame Prince's hand suddenly disappear.

"How…" Fionna breathed surprised.

"Matching set." Flame Prince stated and tapped the matching gem on his forehead. "The best part is that it provides a permanent flame shield to the wearer of the ring." Flame Prince said. Fionna's eyes lit up with joy and she gave Flame Prince a grateful kiss.

"I love you so much, Flame Prince!" she giggled and looked at the ring which rested on her finger with pure happiness. His fingers interlaced with hers and they sat together on the grassy ground looking up at the clouds. The sun shone brightly throughout the land and provided warmth to all.

The two enjoyed the silence and just the simple presence of one another as the day went by. Flame Prince couldn't help but marvel at how he had gone from a hopeless teenager locked up in a glass lantern to a man who couldn't be happier to be marrying the beautiful human beside him. Fionna herself couldn't believe the destructive boy she met eight years ago had grown to be such a gentleman. They somehow managed to get past every obstacle together. What other challenges would they face in the future? They both felt it wouldn't matter, for they would face every challenge together. The future was theirs to make of it.

"Hey, Flame Prince?" Fionna spoke up breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Flame Prince asked and opened his eyes to look down at Fionna who was resting on her fiancé's chest.

"Does that mean I'm Flame Queen now?" She asked. Flame Prince couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"Only if you want to be, Fionna." Flame Prince said with a smile and ran his hand across her hair softly. Fionna smiled and cuddled up beside him with content that their future was bright just like her fiery fiancé.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! Again, this is NOT the end of _Fireplace! _Stay tuned for Epilogue Part 2! Leave a review as well!_


	25. Epilogue Part 2 - Smoke

Flame blinked his eyes open with tiredness and stretched out his sore back.

"Man, it feels like I've been sleeping on glass." He groaned and stood up. A loud clang sounded as his head met with thick glass and Flame groaned in pain. "Ow...what?" Flame placed his hands on the glass wall in front of him and looked at it in confusion. Why did this look so familiar. He scanned the area around him and saw red rock and molten lava leak down the walls. His face paled.

"No..." He backed away to the other wall of glass he was trapped in. "No, no, no, no, no!" He chanted over and over again. 'Was that all a dream?' he thought in his head.

"Quiet down!" He heard a sour voice call. He looked down to see his mother angrily growling at nothing and tapping her foot with irritation.

"Mother! Where is Fionna?" He cried out with desperation. His mother got on her feet and looked up at her son with confusion.

"Fionna? Who are you talking about?" She scoffed.

"Fionna. My fiancee." He deadpanned. His mother let out an explosive laugh.

"Fionna? Where did you come up with such a preposterous name!?" She chuckled. "I clearly remember you proposing to Lady Lemongrab last weekend, Flame."

"Lady Lemongrab?!" He screamed.

"Oh fiance!" A sour screech sounded. Flame whipped his head around and saw a fat yellow lemon woman walk, or rather waddle, towards him.

"No, no, no, no, no." Flame said backing away from the tart fruit.

"Yes, yes, yes." She replied lovingly and took a step in his lantern, causing the entire structure to tilt. Flame slid on the floor and landed face first in the disgusting lemon woman. He felt like throwing up as laughter rang in his ears from the entire Flame Kingdom court. He felt her sour lips come to his ear in the midst of the laughing and felt a sour breath on his ear.

"April Fools."

"Ah!" Flame shot up. His heart pulsed in his chest and he looked ahead to see the darkness of a bedroom. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the cool comforting feel of familiar bedsheets. "Oh thank Glob it was just a dream." He said with gratitude.

"What's wrong, Flame? Another nightmare?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, I-" Flame began.

"_Another _nightmare? Come on, Flame." Another voice hissed. Flame stiffened. "Gumball can't you make a potion to get rid of these nightmares?"

"I tried to, but clearly it had different results..." Flame turned to his side to see Gumball completely naked beside him. His face paled.

"Well you should work harder next time. Don't make the King punish you both for being incompetent." Flame turned to his other side and saw Marshall with a grin, fangs shining in the moonlight and body completely naked.

"To be honest, waking me up at 4 AM was not very polite." Gumball sighed and leaned in close to Flame's cheek.

"Looks like we're both going to have to punish the Prince." Marshall hissed with a laugh and Flame felt his fangs against his ear.

"April fools..."

"Oh, Glob!" Flame screamed and jolted out of bed, falling to the floor. He looked around his surroundings. He was in the same bedroom, but something was different. He shakily looked over the edge of the bed, afraid to see Gumball and Marshall. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of Fionna's beautiful sleeping form. He looked around to see pictures from their wedding and their honeymoon. Flame sighed in relief.

"Flame?" Fionna groaned and sat up. Flame crawled back into bed and settled beside his wife.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? I heard a loud thud." she whispered.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." he said tiredly. Fionna looked at him with worry. "What's wrong, Fi?" Flame asked with concern. Fionna bit her lip with worry. "Fionna?"

"I..." Fionna began. She drew in a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant..." she said drifting off. Flame felt his heart skip a beat.

"W-what?" He asked with confusion. 

"I think I'm pregnant..." She repeated and looked at her hands.

"B-but I thought we couldn't have kids! I mean, with us being different species and stuff..." Flame drifted off into his thoughts.

"Flame..." Fionna looked into his eyes. Silence filled the room. "I don't think it's yours..." Flame Prince felt his entire head go blank as he heard those words. Not his? What could that even-

As if in response, a series of giggles echoed from Fionna's lips.

"Oh, Glob, Flame!" She said between laughs. "You should have seen your face! Oh, Glob, I'm sorry." she said but continued in her fit of giggles.

"Fionna, what?"

"That was an April Fools joke!" she said and continued laughing. Flame's face looked at her with no emotion. He heaved himself out of bed and grabbed his pillow. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Fionna asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch today." He grumbled and trotted out of the room. Fionna laughed and settled back into bed. 'He'll be back.' She thought. Fionna placed her hand over her stomach and felt it shift and she smiled to herself.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him later."

* * *

><p><em>AN: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! _


End file.
